Convincing Arya
by blue nebulae
Summary: Stories of the Starks convincing Arya to do them a favour, but neither one knows someone is gaining something she didn't quite expect. Modern AU
1. Sansa

Convincing Arya

Summary: 5 stories of the Starks convincing Arya to do them a favour, but neither one knows someone is gaining something she didn't quite expect. AU. Each chapter is a stand alone one.

 **Sansa**

"Arya, please! I beg you!"

"No, fucking way. Ask someone else to do it"

Sansa stark was in dire need of help, using her last card: asking her younger sister to help her. They were sister, they loved each other even when most of the times they got on each other's nerves and quarrel all the time, but they were there for each other when it mattered, like siblings do.

But now, Arya was just being her stubborn self and not even acknowledging the plea in her voice, she was just reading her book lying on her bed as if Sansa had simply asked her if she fancied some coffee.

But she needed Arya to help her, she couldn't comply to her father's plea this time, not after last time went and definitely not today because today was a very important day.

"Please, I swear I'll buy you a ticket for that concert you wanted to go!"

"Jon already got me the ticket to see Cat Power" stupid, stupid Jon! There were days she reaaaally hated her brother.

"I'll lend you my clothes anytime"

"I already proclaimed your leather jacket and marked it as mine" .what?! No, she couldn't get distracted, getting her sister to help was more important than her leather jacket this time.

"Just tell dad you don't want to do it. I'm sure he can ask Robb or Theon to do it" Arya uninterested said while passing the page of her book. What the hell was she reading that she seemed so interested? Sansa look at the cover and was about to bang her head when she noted that it was a book about the history of direwolves, a book Arya had read over a hundred times.

"You know perfectly well Robb is on Bear Island with Talissa the antichrist; Theon would probably tour the guy to all the brothels and strip clubs in the north; Jon is by The Wall camping with Ginger Snaps; Bran doesn't have a driving's license; and you can't even ask Rickon since he's 12 and the guy is 19, like me"

She sighted, "Please, Arya. You know I can't do that, someone has to go or dad will be disappointed but… I can't do it again, not after last time! You know… besides, today is a special date!" she fumed and crossed her arms acting like a child in a tantrum. She was going to use her las resort, sympathy.

She heard Arya sighting.

"Why did dad ask you to do it in the first place? Just tell him that you can't today, I'm sure he'll understand! I'm sure the guy can manage himself here in Winterfell by himself without someone showing him around"

"Dad could understand but mum wouldn't! She'll start saying family, duty and honour! We Starks must comply with our obligations first and be good hosts to our guests! And, Gods she doesn't even know Robert's kids are the worst!" Arya chuckled.

"I can't even imagine how awful Joffrey must have been for you to loath him so much!"

"He groped me and try to kiss me, and acted as if that was my job instead of showing him the North during his visit!"

"Why didn't you tell dad?"

"Because he would have told Robert, and I'm sure Joffrey would have denied it and it would be his word against mine! Besides, once he saw Sandor every little piece of bravery he had went away faster than a fart. I was right to actually text Sandor to come over as soon as things started to get creepy"

"Wow, The Hound card… that means you were desperate" Finally Arya took her eyes off her damned book and payed her full attention.

"Yes. But, please help me! I'm sure Robert's son will be just as horrible but you can handle it, you're tough! That's why I'm asking you to do it, you also know fucking martial arts and you carry a knife with you on your boot!"

"Only on special occasions…" Arya said smiling coyly while sitting on her bed now.

"Well, today is one. Robert has a thing for having awful offsprings!"

"Only the ones with Cersei. Mya and Bella are actually pretty cool…"

"Please, Arya! Help me out just this once. I swear I'll do whatever you want me to do just please, if it wasn't today I would have just sucked it up and showed that Gendry guy the north myself, but today is also my anniversary with Sandor, please!"

She put her best effort on displaying her puppy eyes while looking at Arya straight in the eyes. Hells, she was even preparing her acting tear just in case.

Arya closed her book and sighted… "Fine! But I won't go to any place fancy! I'm wearing jeans and you'll fill my gas tank! And I'll be claiming my favour when I feel like it".

Yes!

Victory!

Arya was going to help her!

Sansa couldn't help but jumping at her sister and hugging her until both of them were displayed on the bed laughing.

* * *

It was 8 pm, It had been two hours since Arya had left in order to meet Robert's son, Gendry. Why couldn't her dad be friends with a guy that didn't have kids showing up out of nowhere?

Anyways, here she was on a fancy restaurant dining with her boyfriend of two years, Sandor Clegane. Everything was fine, they were having a great time, he had given her a really lovely necklace as a present and she had given him her present, a helmet with a custom design for him to take on his missions. Sandor was an air force pilot, one of the greatest in this country.

Everything was going smoothly and lovely when her cellphone beeped with an alarm she had programed earlier.

"I'm sorry. This is my cue to remember to save Arya" she smiled apologetically before standing up and going outside to make a phone call. Sandor just nodded understanding since he was well aware of Arya's sacrifice for them tonight.

Once outside she dialled Arya's phone and waited.

"Hello" her sister finally answered. Arya's voice sounded… cheerful, not the bored despaired tone she expected her to have.

"Hey, so the restaurant is flooding and there are sharks and a kraken has gotten loose. Pick me up?" Sansa was not going to let her sister suffer, they had managed a plan to save Arya from the dreadful task of showing Winterfell to Gendry Baratheon. It was the simple excuse of calling faking a problem and needing the other person in order to give them an excuse to leave if something was not going okay.

Since she couldn't actually be serious, she decided to make it hard for her sister not to laugh at her pathetic imagination.

"Really? I'm sure Sandor can handle it…"

OK… what? Arya was not getting it was part of the plan they made up earlier or maybe she couldn't actually talk… perhaps he was hearing or she was compromised… that must be it…

"Is everything okay? Can you talk?" she was worried now, lowering her voice for only Arya to hear.

She heard a giggle and then his sister spoke "Hey, I have to go! Talk to you later, Sans!" and the line went dead on the other side.

What happened?

Was Arya having a good time or maybe she couldn't really talk. She was walking back inside, setting her alarm for 20 minutes. She was going to make Sandor call Arya, again, to put the plan in action again, maybe she would need it by then.

* * *

It was around midnight when Sandor dropped her off at her house after their date. It was wonderful, magical, super romantic and everything she wanted.

Who would think that under that tough exterior and resting douche face Sandor had, he was the sweetest guy ever. Not in the classical and chivalry way, but he was perfect and she loved him for it.

But one thing kept annoying her the whole time: Arya.

When Sandor called to bail her of the dreadful chore of showing a southern around the city, she passed again. Now, she really needed to know what the hell had happened!

So, the first thing she did as soon as she walked in was barging into Arya's bedroom, dropping the rose bouquet she carried on the floor for Nymeria and Lady, their wolf pets, to devour and plopping on Arya's bed while taking her heels of.

Arya was there, lying on bed in her pyjamas, her macbook displaying a Netflix movie she didn't recognize but Arya wasn't actually watching the movie, she was glued to her phone, barely raising her eyes while asking her "Had a good time with the hound?".

"It was perfect! Now, what about you? Was this Gendry a horrible Baratheon like his brothers?"

"Nope" Arya said before laughing at something she saw on her phone. Arya was chatting with someone, Arya the one who hated texts and chat groups was having a great conversation apparently, and she was ignoring her worried sister! Sansa was now dead curiosity!

"So I assume you had a good time?"

"Yup"

"So what's he like? Funny? A douche? How does he look like? I tried stalking him on Instagram but he has a private account…" Arya didn't answer for a while, just kept looking at her phone. When Sansa's phone beeped with a message Arya finally spoke "He's okay and that's what he looks like" Sansa unblocked her phone faster than she had ever done and opened the chat box with Arya's face, who had just sent her a screenshot of a picture in Gendry's Instagram account.

Holy shitballs.

She was stunned.

That guy looked nothing like goblin faced Joffrey. The guy looked nothing like she had imagined… the guy was in front of a painting display in what looked like an art exhibition. She recognized Robert by his side, one arm hugging him like a proud father.

So this Gendry guy was an artsy… who would have thought Robert could produce a talented son?!

But, the guy was tall, even taller than Robert who was abnormally tall and big (fat big, not big big). Gendry was big with what looked like muscles, that showed even when he was dressed formally in black slacks and a white shirt with his black tie loosen up. His thick dark hair was a tag long, a bit in the style of Julian Casablancas (but clean looking instead of greasy dirty) which make the bright blue eyes stand up the most.

Gendry Baratheon was handsome, very handsome. He looked like Robert did on the old pictures her dad has hanging around, back when they were in college but even when Robert had the features that make one "handsome" he wasn't actually good looking in her eyes. Gendry, on the other hand, he could be a model…

"Gods, Arya. He's hot!" she exclaimed only to be ignored. Arya was now laughing at something she was seeing on her phone. What the hell was going on?

"Who are you talking to?!"

"HotPie!" the answer came a little too soon and fast that made Sansa suspicious. Arya was lying to her… but she knew that if she forced her, Arya was going to get mad and they would end up fighting and she wouldn't be able to tell her how wonderful her night was.

"There, done! So, tell me all about your night!" Arya finally exclaimed letting go of her phone and closing her computer. Sansa smiled for finally gaining her sister's full attention.

* * *

Two days had passed since her date on Saturday and Sansa was on the kitchen having breakfast with her mother and younger brothers.

"Sansa, dear, do you know where your sister left so early?"

"I didn't know she go out…"

That was incredibly weird. Arya never left the house early when she was on vacations from school. She had been spending her time off school sleeping and watching movies on Netflix. It was a miracle if Arya was awake for noon meal since she spent up all night binge watching series…

"She left quite in a rush, Hodor says she just grabbed an apple before dashing off saying she was meeting someone…"

Sansa just kept wondering where the hell Arya had gone that day…

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Sansa was going out, she needed to do some shopping and she was going to ask Arya If she wanted to go with her and as a treat she was going to invite her to the movies.

She knocked Arya's door before stepping in with Lady.

"Hey, Ar do you want to go to the mall with me?"

"No, ways in hell" typical answer, she wasn't surprised. Arya was plopped on her bed reading a magazine with Nymeria by her side.

"I'll feed you and invite you to the movies, c'mon! Go with me!"

"You're going to drag me there while you buy everything on the store and make the poor workers there suffer. Besides, I already saw the cool movies"

"When did you go to the cinema?" Arya liked movies but she was so cheap she waited until they were released online, illegally most of the time, to actually see them. She didn't go to the cinema unless someone invited her or it was a movie she was actually dying to see (those usually had Chris Hemsworth or Logan Lerman in them).

"I went on Thursday and yesterday" her sister answered. Okay, this plus the fact that she had barely seen her sister this past week and the fact that Arya was now glued to her phone all the time was just plain weird.

"Who you went with?" she needed to pry on that topic, she needed to know.

"Gendry"

"He's still here in Winterfell?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"He actually didn't come for a visit. He moved here to go to college"

"He moved here?! Why? Who would prefer going to college here instead of King's Landing?"

"People who lived in King's Landing and hated it. Besides, the art department in Northern University is better"

"Oh…"

"So you and Gendry hit it off, right? Is he the one you've been hanging out all week? Are you friends?"

"Yup"

"What's he like?"

"Cool"

Alright, Arya is the worst at spilling gossip or satisfying her curiosity. Well, Gendry must be a really special person for Arya to like him, she was very selective with her friends group. She needed to soften Arya up for her to tell her more, so forget shopping. She was going to take Arya to that burger place she liked going.

"Hey, I don't have to go shopping now but I'm hungry. Wanna go eat something? It's on me!"

Arya looked at her, analysing her offer. Food is something Arya never denied. She was about to answer when her phone rang and the Kill Bill whistle invaded the room.

"Yellow" Arya answered whoever had called her.

"What? Like now? Concert by the lake? Yeah, I'm in but pick me up, I'm not driving all the way there, bull! What? You're outside already? Asshole" Arya laughed and hanged up.

"Sorry, Sans. Gendry is picking me up, rain check?" and she dashed off her room leaving her alone with the wolves who just as intrigued as her about what had happened.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Arya's odd behaviour started. The new semester was about to start in a few weeks, which meant she was going back to KLU and Arya was staying here since she went to Northern University.

This past few days she had barely seen her sister and everyone was talking about her change of behaviour.

Jon had mentioned meeting Gendry since he tried out for the local Ice hockey team, team which Robb was also a part off. Arya had brought him to the try outs, which he passed. He was going to be part of the team as soon as the season began. Her older siblings had mentioned Gendry to be quite a cool guy, even Theon, their cousin, also said the guy was nice to hang out with.

Bran and Rickon told her they ran into Arya at the mall when they went to buy a video game, she saw them and took them for ice cream. Guess who was there? Guess who paid? Gendry. They also mentioned him to be really funny and cool, they were enchanted.

Her sister was 18, she was athletic (part of the gymnastics team on her university) and she was pretty smart, majoring in History. Looks department, Arya was really pretty. She was not the conventional beauty, but those that makes you look hard and wonder what makes them so beautiful. She had those faces you can see in fashion runaway shows, and she was a rebel not actually believing herself to be pretty or making an effort to look nice, unlike herself.

She had been into fashion all her life while her little sister was just a bit of a rocker, punk, ex emo, kind of girl. Since Ar was gymnast, she happened to be short, athletic short and lean fit with muscles defined and worked. She could actually kick Robb's ass (had done so before) and look graceful doing it.

Now Sansa was watching Arya closely while she talked with Gendry on the tribunes, watching the charity game Jon and Robb were playing. The whole family had to be there since their father's company was one of the benefactors of the activity to raise money for the local school and her mother forced them to attend and help in any way possible. But coming to the games was fun and Sandor came with her, along with her best friend Margaery.

"Hey, seems little Arya got herself a boyfriend, right?"

"She won't tell… I don't know if they're just friends or if they are dating. They have just met!"

"Too soon? Pretty bird, we met and a month later you were agreeing on being my girlfriend" Sandor said before cussing loudly because Jon missed a goal "For fucks sake, Stark! Do something and stop being such a wanker!"

"Seriously Sansa, it's not like they're taking it slow for what it looks like" Marg said

But they kept glancing at the pair who were enjoying the game, they were sitting next to each other a few roads below. Arya was wearing black skinny jeans, an oversized hoodie and a black beanie that covered her short hairstyle, only letting her bangs show. On the other hand, Gendry was wearing black skinny jeans as well, with a grey hoodie underneath a black leather jacket. His hair was messed up because he had the habit of running his fingers through it. Arya and Gendry were an attractive pair, looking good with each other.

It was when Jon finally scored against the HighGarden team that all the Winterfell Direwolves fans cheered, much to the annoyment of Margaery. She looked down to Arya who was hugging Gendry celebrating her team's score and the guy had his arms wrapped around her sister, but it was when the emotion was settling down and everyone was calming that something more interesting caught her eye the most. Gendry never let go of Arya, one of his arms kept locking Arya against him, resting on the small of her back, until the match ended with a victory of the Direwolves.

* * *

"Gendry is a very nice boy, Eddard! I really like him!" Catelyn said during breakfast two days after the game.

"Indeed, I really like that kid. Finally, Robert has a son worth of his last name" her father said while reading the paper.

Apparently everyone in this family had spent time with that Gendry guy leaving her and only her the only one who haven't actually met him properly. That really annoyed her a lot, and everyone kept talking about the guy since Arya was sleeping upstairs.

"I'm really glad him and Arya are getting along, I really like that friendship"

"Oh dear aunt, it's not friendship the boy wants!" Theon said winking an eye to Catelyn while sipping his coffee.

"Well, I don't see a problem about that" Catelyn said and continued having breakfast with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was Friday again when Sansa walked into her room, today she had ditched going out with Margaery because she didn't feel like going out. She planned spending her evening watching a movie. Maybe Arya could join her and they could order pizza, after all, they were the only ones who like pineapple on their pizza, nobody would want to ask for a slice.

She was changing into her sweatpants when her door burst open and Nymeria walked in before Arya, who was only wearing her robe.

"Remember the favour you owe me? I'm cashing it!" her younger sister spoke very fast.

"Okay… what do you want?" she was concerned, Arya looked worried.

"I need you to do my makeup and don't ask questions. That's it"

"What? Why would you want…

"I said don't ask questions!" Arya raised her finger in anger.

Alright, Arya only knew how to put eyeliner on her waterline and that was it.

Was she going on a date? With Gendry? Sansa couldn't help but smile.

"Do you need clothes too? She asked before walking to her closet.

* * *

It was almost midnight when she heard a car engine pull on the front door. She had stayed awake waiting for this moment, she peeked on her window, careful not to be seen.

She peeked just enough to see Arya on the door entrance with Gendry by her side, saying their goodbyes until he leaned in and kiss her. Suddenly, she was seeing her little sister making out with a guy that was a head and a half taller than her.

She was stunned with her mouth wide open. A moment passed and next thing she knew Gendry was going back inside his car not before waving her goodbye. Shit! He actually saw her spying on them.

"I knew it! You were watching!"

Sansa turned around to see Arya standing by her bed. She smirked before jumping onto her bed, followed by Nymeria; Lady making a complain noise since they woke her up.

What the hell?

"So you were going on a date"

"Yup"

She had been dating Gendry all along but apparently today was more of an important date since Arya asked her to do her makeup and lent her some clothes. It wasn't anything fancy requiring a dress and heels.

Arya was wearing low rise skinny pants with a black crop top and a white jacket on top, Sansa's jacket. She was wearing her usual combat boots and carried a black clutch (also sansa's). The only thing Arya actually wanted help was with the eye makeup, just the black smokey eyes that made her grey eyes pop even more and she styled her short pixie in a rufflly and punk way. All in all, Arya looked pretty hot in Sansa's opinion.

Sansa just walked slowly to her bed. She was happy for her sister getting a boyfriend, someone apparently everyone liked but it stung, Arya didn't share anything with her.

"Don't be mad, I'm planning on telling you every detail as soon as I get out of these clothes and shower" Arya laughed before standing up and walking out of the room

"You know, I'm actually the one that owes you the biggest favour for forcing me to go out with him. I'll be right back" Arya said laughing before leaving.

20 minutes later, both sisters were laughing their way out of Arya's story of how everything happened with Gendry.

How both were shy when they first met until both realised they had a lot of things in common.

How she was frustrated most of the time since Gendry was stubborner than a bull which ended up in stupid arguments that made them laugh most of the time.

How she was oblivious that he was interested in her as soon as they met, even when he sucked at flirting which made everything funnier since he was oblivious that she liked him too.

How the rest of their siblings were bugging Gendry on hockey practice for liking Arya. How he wanted to meet Sansa because Arya kept talking about her cool sister.

How he finally asked her out, officially, after they were hanging out throwing rocks at the river. How tonight he took her out to a nice restaurant, unlike those fancy ones she hated so much.

How he talked about how he was liking moving to a whole new city because he had managed to make a friend here who happened to be, in his words, the coolest girl in the whole north and how he liked her and wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend.

And how he was actually grateful that his father had forced him to go with a girl he didn't know at all to show him his new living place and how he was grateful Sansa had asked Arya to go instead of her.

Arya kept talking about every single detail of everything that had happened with Gendry since they met weeks ago until tonight and Sansa kept pushing for more details.

Sansa couldn't actually feel any happier for her sister, who'd have thought it would all end up like this? She just kept smiling while listening to her sister talk and looking at the gleam she had in her eyes. Sansa was indeed the owner of a really big favour, but she wasn't actually planning on cashing it at all.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This came up. I'll be uploading stories for each sibling, maybe Theon and the parents, not sure.

Fav, follow and comment if you enjoyed this.


	2. Robb

Convincing Arya

 **Robb**

Robb Stark was utterly and incredibly screwed, he knew it. He needed to do something, he needed help from someone, anyone.

He needed his siblings and cousins (who were actually raised as siblings) for he had done the only thing his mother had asked him not to do, and it was all his fault for being so reckless, over confident and just plain idiot.

Today was the New Year's traditional lunch back home at Winterfell, it was one of the few times his family was together. Since forever they had managed to get together on the first weekend of the year, ever since he was a kid. This lunch was tradition. It was the day family from all over came to his house to have a weekend all together.

Horrible aunt Lysa Arryn and her paedophile boyfriend were going to be there.

Thankfully, all of his siblings were there too, trying to figure out why he called them the basement, away from the crowd.

"I need help"

"What did you do this time?" he turned to look at his sister Sansa, he knew, for a fact, that she was not going to be the one that would help him. She was already on their mother's black list for bringing his new boyfriend of one year (only new because their parents haven't met him before). Sansa brought Sandor Clegane, better known as The Hound, an ex-marine now mma fighter. That guy was far from what her mother pictured. Ned was going to approve of him, eventually, since he made Sansa happy and treated her gently. Catelyn would take some years to at least stand him.

"C'mon fucker, what did you do? Dumped Jeyne a month before the wedding? Or did she dump you instead? You know Ned already paid for the reception…"

"No, that's not it! She's upstairs resting in my room for she's not feeling well when we arrived last night. She'll come down… later" he answered his cousin Theon, who had brought along a bottle of vodka and already drank half the content of it "Pass me that!" and he yanked the bottle away taking a sip of it before giving it back. If Theon was drunk enough he could create a scene and divert Catelyn's wrath away from him. It was typical Theon to get wasted on every special occasion and almost every weekend since they discovered alcohol back in high school.

"Seriously Robb, what did you do this time?" now his brother Rickon spoke. Rickon, the youngest one, was wild, maybe he could do something to distract the attention. But what could a 14-year-old boy do now in this moment? Maybe they could get him drunk…

"Robb, stop being such a bloody twat. You're pissing me off, you skinny red haired wanker" the insults came from his little sister Arya this time. Fuck, he was going to be the disappointment of his parents now.

It was mostly Arya the one who stressed and angered Catelyn most of the time. By moving to another continent with her boyfriend to go to college. The guy actually transferred to be with her. Oh and they announced they were moving a week before they actually left.

Fuck.

First Arya got herself a boyfriend 5 years older, one who had been to this particular lunch tradition since forever. He was the son on "uncle" Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark's best friend. Uncle Robert would be arriving anytime soon with his kids. At least he finally got divorced and none of the Lannisters would be present this year.

Then she decided she was never going to wear a dress and wore a tuxedo for their parents 25th wedding anniversary instead.

She was the trouble maker, followed by Rickon and Theon! Even Jon and Sansa had managed to annoy their parents most of the time!

But him? Robb was the good one, the pride and joy! The exemplar first child! Good grades, good looking, well behaved, nice girlfriend, incredible job and awesome car!

And now he fucked up way worse than even Arya herself had ever done!

"I fucked up! I really screwed up this time" he sat down covering his face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You cheated!" Jon accused incredulous. Even Ygritte, Jon's girlfriend, who happened to be the lead singer in all girl's punk band and was half naked on stage most of the time wasn't as bad as what he had done!

"No! I did not! Fucks, I've been with Jeyne since our first year of high school and I've never had a side chick! How could you possibly think that, fucker?!"

"You know what? I don't even want to be a part of it! I'll go upstairs and help mum!" Sansa said before standing up and going upstairs.

"You just do it to score fucking Hound points! You kiss ass!"

"Oh, zip it Arya! Not all of us have a significant other mum loves!" was the final thing Sansa said before banging the door on her way out.

"If you not talk I'm going upstairs too, this place is giving me asthma!"

"Theon, you don't even have asthma" Robb answered back before running his fingers through his hair again. Fuck, he was so nervous.

"Robb, is it that serious?" it was his younger brother Bran who spoke this time.

He just nodded.

"Did you do THAT?" Bran asked again. Robb raised his eyes to his brother, looking him in the eye. Yes, Bran figured it out, what was troubling him, he knew.

Robb just nodded again.

The room went completely still and a gasp came from Arya as soon as she figured what THAT meant.

"Are you planning on saying it now? Like right now?!"

He nodded again.

"But… Robb is it that" Jon paused trying to look for the right words "it it too obvious, couldn't you wait for the wedding?"

He shook his head this time "It shows"

"You're fucked" Rickon said.

"You're utterly fucked, Robb. The one thing Catelyn asked you not to do, you did" Theon was now sitting, eyes wide "Wow, can't believe it"

"That's why I need you. If you can, in any way, help me please do so! That's the favour I'm asking. I just need you all to cover my back, please" he sighted looking down.

"We'll figure something out" Jon said trying to ease him up.

"Guys, I tried stalling Catelyn but she's getting angry since none of you are upstairs and Robert has already arrived. Benjen is here already, too" Gendry's voice was hear coming from upstairs.

"We should go; we'll figure something out bro" Bran said patting his shoulder before going upstairs, followed by the rest.

Robb was still sitting, covering his face before finally deciding it was time to go upstairs and face everything. He opened his eyes to find Arya still there in the basement with him.

"Don't worry"

"Ar, I fucked up bad. Mum's going to be so disappointed"

"I got your back, I'll help you. Don't worry" she said so confidently it made Robb wonder what was going through her head at that moment?

"What are you going to do?" he asked carefully.

She grinned, those wicked grins Arya showed before all hell broke loose "You'll see".

* * *

They were all sitting down by the table.

Jeyne had texted him already, she was going to come down any second. He told her to stay upstairs, only coming down if she was feeling well because he didn't want anything to upset her. Not now.

He stood up, cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention "I have something important I'd like to say"

His eyes averted to his parents at the head of the table, they were looking at him curious expecting his next words. The he gazed towards Arya who was whispering something to Gendry's ear. She looked back at him and winked an eye and Gendry showing him a coy smile.

What the hell were they going to do?

"Mum, dad. Everyone. I'm very happy to announce to you all…

"WE GOT MARRIED"

there was a collective "WHAT?!" coming from everyone on that table.

Robb's head shot to the left where Arya was standing now along with Gendry, both of them pulling necklace chains with wedding bands on them.

"Arya Lyanna Stark Tully, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID?"

Shit was going down; Catelyn was standing with both hands supporting her weight on the table. Her eyes screaming murder.

"Arya!" their mother's voice was at least three decibels higher.

"We got married!"

"In Essos"

"On New Year's"

"Completely wasted"

"It's legal"

"Can't be annulled"

Robb was stunned, his mouth wide open looking at his sister and her now husband. Both were speaking pretty fast, alternating each phrase with one another.

"SHAME! SINFUL!"

"Lysa!" Cat turned to her sister cutting her conservative and frankly hypocritical rant off "you say one word about my children and their actions and I'll personally throw you out. So, if you want to stay be quiet"

"How dare you?"

"Leave! If you have nothing good to say, LEAVE!" the voice Catelyn

It happened all too fast. One moment aunt Lysa was having a glaring contest with her sister and the next she was leaving the house followed by paedophile.

There was an awkward and tense silence filling the room after Lysa left. "Arya, would you care to explain this?" It was his father who spoke now, his face unreadable and his voice flat. Shit was getting serious.

"We are married. Gendry finally made an honest woman out of me"

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mum, you know whose idea it was" sansa added gas to the flames of everything by thinking out loud.

"Truthfully" Gendry began "I was the one who asked her to marry me. We were in Essos, with the casinos and parties and chapels and we just did it…"

"Arya Lyanna Stark! How dare you get married without telling us? How dare you get married in a cheap casino chapel!"

"It wasn't a cheap one, we got hitched on Daenerys hotel" Arya crossed her arms like a spoiled child

Jon gasped "What? You mean my aunt knew about it and didn't tell me?!" he lifted up from his seat "You didn't tell me! You tell me everything!"

"I was going to tell you" came a mumble from Arya…

"Of for fucks sake, the kids are married! They were going to do it eventually. Our families finally are united, let's fucking celebrate this!" finally Robert started pitching in. The contrast was incredible; the Starks were angry at their daughter for eloping while Gendry's dad was just plain cool with everything. Robert was so relaxed, never worrying about anything, sometimes Robb envied him.

"Do you plan on changing your name?" his father asked Arya.

"No. Never intended to do it"

"Hey, what's wrong with being a Baratheon?!" Robert asked offended.

"Nothing's wrong, just curious. But you could change it to Arya Stark-Baratheon" His father said taking a sip from his glass.

"That's too long"

"I rather like it…" Gendry said smiling to Arya to which she only rolled her eyes "Of course you do" she said.

"Does anybody else know what you did?" hi mother asked again, her voice calmer this time.

"NO! Daeny's hotel is super private, no cameras allowed and it was just us and the…minister" Gendry answered his now mother in law.

"You got hitched by an Elvis impersonator, didn't you?" Theon asked laughing while passing a bottle of rum to Robert.

"Could be…"

"Oh that's it! How could you do that to me?! I don't care you got married because I thought you'd never do it! But how could you deny your mother the chance to see you walking down the aisle?!" Catelyn was on the brink of tears now… oh shit, they made their mother cry.

"Mum! Don't cry! We can always have a wedding wedding! We were actually planning on having one so you could be happy and never finding out about us being already married… to avoid this…" Arya glared at Robb now, before going to hug her mother "Please, don't cry! I'll have the big wedding with the big white dress! Don't cry"

Now, the thing that always happened when their mother cried was starting: they all cried.

Arya was crying trying to comfort Catelyn along with Sansa who happened to be a weeping mess. Bran and Rickon were fighting tears, trying to ease their mother too saying it wasn't such a big deal. Hells, even Jon and Theon were red eyed trying hard not to let the tears fall.

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS"

"What?!" another collective yelp was emitted by everyone on the table.

"Robb is Jeyne pregnant?" his father asked

"Yes, I am. I'm 11 weeks pregnant with twins" Jeyne appeared out of the blue. Even though she was wearing baggy clothes one could see a bump in her belly. She must have been listening for a while, thinking the same as him. They couldn't let the just married couple get all the heat trying to cover for them.

"About fucking time"

wait, what?

It was Catelyn the one who spoke wiping the tears from her eyes before standing up to hug Jeyne and place a hand on her belly.

"Mum, aren't you mad at me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Of course I am, but you were taking too long in giving me grandkids! You're getting married anyway! It was about time!"

"Mum, didn't you threatened to cut Robb's dick of and cutting him off from your will if he got Jeyne pregnant?" Bran asked surprised at his mother's reaction.

"I said that while they were still in high school and they were 15. I would have done that if they had gotten pregnant while on high school or college, but your brother is 28! It was about fucking time!"

"I think this comes in handy" Sandor appeared out of nowhere carrying champagne bottles and glasses for everyone, sans Jeyne. When did the hound left the room?

"Thank you Sandor. Now, before let's sort this out" His father took a stand.

"Next time you think you have done something without witnesses check what you text, Arya. You sent me your wedding certificate that night but I guess you don't remember it" he sighted "and you will be having a wedding ceremony as the gods demand! There's no backing out of it!" He turned to Robb now "You, congratulations and it was about freaking time. Now, let's celebrate and have this lunch once and for all"

He raised a glass followed by everyone, most of the people were still in shock.

Robert was talking enthusiastically about how he wanted granddaughters to spoil on and how happy he was to be finally related to the Starks. Sansa was already sketching a wedding dress and planning a baby shower.

Bran and Rickon were laughing at everything.

Benjen was having a blast.

Sandor kept looking at them with a face that said "what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Gendry's siblings were happy as his dad, congratulating their bother.

Theon was passed out drunk by now.

Catelyn finally hugged Arya, before reminding her about the big wedding she must have to have now. Robb glanced at Arya, who was glaring at him and mouthing "You owe me" and he mouthed back an "I know".

He would pay the favour back to her. First, her and Gendry were godparents of one of his children, hell he may even name one after his sister and maybe the other after Gendry! He was going to do everything in his power to keep Arya's wedding ceremony as close and intimate as she'd like, he could maybe pull some strings (favours owned to him) to get Sansa to help. And he was paying for her honeymoon!

Fuck, this annual new year's lunch always implied trouble, but this year was going to remain in the top spot for years.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Fav, follow, review please if you like. Reviews make me happy. : )


	3. Jon

Convincing Arya

 **Jon**

"Arya, please"

"No"

"Arya, it's not that hard"

"Yes it is! Your friend is a fucking asshole"

Jon sighted, sitting down on his bed looking at Arya who was sitting down on a chair in front of him, playing with her Nintendo and refusing to do something nice for a change. He needs to ask her a favour but it's those favour that aren't selfish not for oneself but for the sake of someone else. He wants to help his friend.

"It's not that hard, I mean I'm just worried"

"Worried that he'll be completely alone for being such an asshole?"

"He's not an asshole, he's a good guy if he weren't you know I wouldn't be friends with him. He's not like his siblings from King's Landing"

"But he's as stupid as them to be a year behind"

"That's because of things that happened… I can't tell you, I promised him. Please Arya, I just need you to be friends with him, keep an eye on him… he doesn't have much… he's like me…"

"He's nothing like you" she looked at him "you're cool, he's an asshole"

"He's a lot like me: an orphan, raised by someone else… His father doesn't care for him; you know that… he lives here alone only receiving help from one of his dead mother's old friend. Even Ned is worried about him after I leave, you know he still hasn't adjusted since leaving foster care."

For once his sister was silent, maybe she was thinking It through because she wasn't a bad person, at 16 she was the nicest and good hearted person he knew.

"Please, Arya. I need you to do me that favour, Do it for me. Just keep an eye on Gendry and try to be friends with him. He has friends but not anyone close as me, you know we're best friends"

"Jon… you know I can't stand the guy, how he treats me and calls me "lady" and bugs me all the time"

"He actually thinks you're quite cool, he's mentioned it sometimes. It's just he's not used to people, he's a loner. I'll talk about it with him. But please, Arya think about it, you'd make me happy knowing my best mate is not alone when I'm gone"

"You could just… not go" and his heart broke for the nth time. Jon knew perfectly well Arya didn't want him to enlist and join the Nigh Watch's army of Winterfell, but he had to. It was his dream, to take the black and join that special branch of the army.

He stood up and yanked Arya away from the chair to cradle her in a big bear hug. It didn't matter that she was 16 now, she'd always be his little sister. It didn't matter that they were only cousins, raised as siblings. She was his sister, his favourite and the only one who understood him just as he understood her the most.

Arya didn't want him to go, she'd say so many times. She feared being left out, having only Sansa here and Bran and Rickon who were still too young to understand her. And Sansa and Arya were so different, neither understanding how the other's mind worked. The sisters loved each other, he knew it but they still needed to grow out of their teens to finally understand each other.

He knew there had been progress, both sisters having grew a bit on the feelings department over the summer, but there was still work to do. He knew he also needed to talk to Sansa and ask her to look after Arya, as well as he'd talk to Bran and Rickon to keep an eye of Sansa after Robb leaves for college too.

Leaving things and people behind was the horrible part of growing up, he knew.

"You know I have to go, little wolf. I'll be back for your birthday and on every holiday I can. You know I'll call you and text you all about my day so much you'll ask me to stop. And you know you can visit me anytime and stay at uncle Benjen's while I'm on the dorms" he kissed her forehead.

"I know, it's just I'm sad you have to go…"

"I know, I'm sorry about that"

"Don't be, I'm just being stupid. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your friend"

He smiled as he put his little sister down on her feet and ruffling her hair before leaving the room to look for Sansa.

* * *

It was the day he was supposed to leave; people were dropping by to say his goodbyes since yesterday when Theon and Robb left for King's Landing.

His sister Sansa had been a weeping mess the day before, he hoped he didn't have to endure that today, Bran and Rickon were sad but strong enough not to cry. His aunt Catelyn was gone to, having said their farewells yesterday since she was traveling to King's Landing to help Robb and Theon set up in their dorm, while his uncle Ned was traveling with him northern to The Wall, where his base/ university was supposed to be.

He was getting stuff in his SUV, his bags and things he was going to need. His father Ned Stark was going to do all the driving in Jon's car, because he was coming back two days later with his brother Benjen who needed to do business back in Winterfell for a few days. It was a six hour drive to base, not unbearable but still pretty faraway but not as much as much as King's Landing where you need to take a two hour flight to the south.

"At least you're already dressed for the occasion, I knew you always dressing in black served for one thing" he heard someone mutter from behind, he looked back to see Gendry there stepping down from his car.

"You know me, always ahead of things" he said placing a bag on top of the car and securing it.

"You know, for the army you sure take a lot of clothing"

"It's a military university, dude. I'm just as going to college as the rest, the difference is I'm also learning to use weapons of mass destruction and killing people with my thumb" he laughed at that.

"Where's your sister? I thought she'd be trailing after you all the time today" his friendasked while starting to help putting the last of his things on the back of his truck.

"She's upstairs, probably trying for me not to see her cry" he sighted.

"Right… maybe I can take her somewhere later, trying to get her mind off this, you know?"

Jon smiled "I'd really appreciate it if you do" he said and his friend just shrugged. Just as he asked Arya to be nice and keep an eye on Gendry he asked his friend the same, to look after his little sister. For some reason he always thought those two could really get along if they tried harder. Gendry was a nice guy, maybe a bit shy and not good with people but he was a good guy.

After a few minutes his dad appeared followed by the rest of his siblings and even some of the people who worked in the house, like Hodor and Osha to say his goodbyes (both gave him tons of treats and food so he wouldn't be too homesick). Sansa shed a few tears, same as Rickon and Bran.

"Guys, it's not like if you're never going to see me again. I'll be here for Christmas, and Arya's birthday!" he tried to ease the tension before going to say his farewell to Arya. That was the saddest part, her trying not to cry even when her eyes were puffed up.

Fuck, even himself wanted to cry now but he held his shit together.

He gave her a hug and said "see you around, little wolf. Take care" before ruffling her hair and getting inside the car. When his father and him were getting out the driveway he could see in the rear view mirror Gendry getting close to Arya and telling her something.

For some reason he had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

It had been a week, a really exhausting week. First there was introduction to training, base camp and classes.

He shared a room with a guy who was on the chubby side named Sam and a guy that looked like a vampire, Satin. Now it was his first weekend by The Wall town and they were going out but first he wanted to call home and see what everyone was doing.

It was also when school started back in Winterfell. Both Arya and Sansa were on their senior year, (even when Sansa was just going to be 18 and Arya was 16 going on 17, both jumped grades in elementary because they were so smart). Bran and Rickon also started classes, even Gendry was a senior too even when he was going to be 19.

He knew what was going on because Arya texted him a few things but it wasn't the same.

He called Arya but there was no answer, he called Sansa and it was the same. He called his parents but there was no answer either, perhaps they went to dinner. He dialled home and Bran picked up.

"Hey! Jon! How is it going? Is it cool?"

"Yeah, so far so good! What about you? How's school?

It was the typical conversation of Bran telling him about his new year, being in high school and Rickon being out with Shaggydog. Bran also told him that Ned and Cate were out having a business dinner, Sansa was out with Margaery and Arya and Gendry were out.

"Really? Arya and Gendry are getting along?"

"Apparently this year they have a lot of classes together or so she said. They went to see a movie"

"That's cool"

"Yeah, Gendry even dropped her off from school the other day"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome!"

He was quite happy, his sister and best friend were getting along fine. He talked to Bran a bit before hanging up and going off to town with his roommates.

He was going to call home tomorrow, during breakfast so he could talk to everyone at once.

* * *

A few weeks later he was awoken by his phone going off in the middle of the night on a Saturday. He'd just arrived home from the bar, but he didn't actually go to drink he was just there to see the redhead who was a regular there, her name was Ygritte.

"I feel like such a bitch" he heard his sister as soon as he picked up and left the room so he wouldn't wake up his roommates.

"What happened? He yawned.

"He told me why he was held back a year" he sighted. It had been almost two months since he had left and in that time his sister and best friend finally became friends on their own.

Both had told them things about them hanging out, becoming actually friends but now they must be pretty close for Gendry to tell Arya something so personal.

The truth was that when Gendry's mother got sick he missed a lot of school days taking care of her, when she passed away he was moved around so much in the foster system that it affected his grades. When his father finally recognized him he was moved to King's Landing where he was rejected by his step mother until Jon's father Ned managed to get a track of someone who was close to his mother, which was the one who was taking care of him now.

When Gendry finally managed to get to Winterfell High he was held back a year for missing so much school and all the transfers, not graduating when he was supposed, the same age as him, Robb and Theon, but a year later with younger people which included Sansa and Arya.

"You should have told me"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul; he doesn't want people to feel sorry for him"

"I just feel like such a bitch for treating him so bad all this time"

"But you're making it up now, you're his friend. Hells, I think he likes you more than he liked me" Jon heard her sight.

"How did he end up telling you?"

"We were out today, we ended up talking and I asked about his mum and well he told me a lot before dropping me home. He looked so… sad"

"He's still sad about his mum"

"Yeah, I've noticed. And Robert is such an asshole! How could he prefer his horrible wife over his kids?"

"Dunno, just hope one day he sees his mistakes. Dad was mad at him for what he did to Gendry… that's why they didn't talk for a while"

"Yeah I kind of got the reason behind It when he told me his sad story. I just wish there was something I could do to make him fell, I don't know… better"

"You'll think of something" he yawned again

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up Jon, go back to sleep. Talk to you later"

He went back to sleep not before thinking hoy Gendry was opening to Arya, they were becoming really good friends, he was happy about that.

* * *

He was going to check his facebook page. Jon was never much of a social media kind of guy, but after Ygritte had told him the night before to add her on Facebook he was thinking that maybe he should install the app on his phone.

So when he logged in he started checking what his siblings were up to.

Robb and Theon were partying hard for all he could see in pictures that showed around his wall feed.

Sansa was in HighGarden this weekend, visiting her friend Margaery and her brothers Willas and Loras.

Arya was camping with Bran, Rickon and Gendry. That was nice. Arya was a serious facebook user, posting videos and things she thought were cool. Apparently Gendry also liked them since he was the first one to actually press the like bottom on them.

Once he got enough of Facebook and was finally accepted by Ygritte on the social media he went to check the other one she demanded him to have: Instagram.

So he got into his Instagram account, which only had like 10 pictures. He would need to work on it. There he discovered Arya was much more active, uploading pictures she had taken. Since she was going to art school next year, her pictures where really good because she was already an artsy.

Robb and Theon's were the same mess as their facebook page.

Sansa's Instagram was full of selfies, typical Sansa.

Gendry's was full of cars he repaired, a few selfies and… selfies with Arya. Incredible, those two were in like best friend level. He checked one of the pictures and saw the description as "early breakfast with the lady" and the hashtags #selfie #unnecesaryselfie #lady #friends which made him laugh.

* * *

He woke up very early, incredibly early, it was still dark. He arrived home last night because today was Arya's birthday. Since he was leaving tomorrow morning he wanted to spend most of the time with her. He arrived around 2in the morning and went straight to bed, thank gods Arya's birthday was on a weekend.

He had bought her a wolf tshirt she was probably going to love (he managed Ygritte to go and buy it with him!) and a PJ Harvey vinyl album. His father had told him they were throwing a small lunch party for Arya, her close friends like HotPie and Lommy dropping by.

He walked to Arya's room, opening the door trying not to make any noise. She was sleeping, he could just wake her up or he could drop on her bed and fell asleep until she wakes up…

Nah, he wanted her to be surprised so he lunched towards her screaming "Happy Birthday!"

His little sister smiling made that endless drive worth it.

* * *

There was something really off with this birthday.

Arya was happy, very happy with him being there. She jumped in excitement when she opened his present… but she seemed more excited when Gendry gave her his present! Not that he was jealous, but why would Arya consider a handmade wolf pendant cooler than a wolf shirt and pj Harvey album?

He knew Gendry was good with artsy stuff, he planned on going to art school like Arya, and well… Arya shouldn't be as surprised with something artsy.

Then there were the long gazes he caught Gendry throwing at his sister. He could swear he was never leaving her out of his sight… that was weird. It was good to act like an overprotective brother but he was kind of overstepping it.

There was a moment where he went to chat with his friend.

"So I'm glad you're looking after my sister, thanks"

"There's nothing to thank, the lady is my friend"

"You know she hates it when you call her a lady" he laughed

"Nah, she's gotten used to it" the guy smiled "so how are things going with Ygritte?" Jon blushed and started telling him more about this ginger he met by The Wall town. He had already talked about it, but it was different talking to your friend on the phone than in person.

There were certain details one could not say on the phone… man talking… you get it.

* * *

He was between classes when he grabbed his phone and opened the chat he had with his sister.

"What you doing kiddo?" he sent.

A few minutes back he received an answer

"going ice skating"

and then there was a selfie of Arya and Gendry at the ice ring. She was in front, looking at the camera making a funny face by sticking her tongue out and Gendry was behind her, very close, his chin resting on Arya's shoulder with his eyes wide open making a funny face too. It must be really difficult for such a tall guy as Gendry to be at the same level as someone as short as Arya… maybe that was the reason for the awkward pose in the selfie

"I'm going to teach this stupid how to skate"

"Have fun, trip the bull" he texted again.

* * *

"So who are you texting?" he was startled by someone sneaking up on him, which made him hide his phone "wow, Ygritte Is as wild as you describe her if she wants you to do all that to her when you get back"

He was on his old bedroom; Arya had invited herself in ninja mode like she usually does. She has the lightest feet in the world, she could a spy.

"Gendry should be arriving soon" she said

"You invited him?" he couldn't help showing a smile.

"Obviously" she shrugged "Why didn't you invite Ygritte?"

"Because she's visiting her family and… guess we're not there yet" he scratched the back of his head and blushed…

"You really like her!" Arya laughed and patted his head like a child. She was mocking him and he threw a pillow at her. He couldn't hide things from Arya.

"So your love life is still the same?" he asked. Arya was never boy crazy like Sansa, but perhaps maybe she had met someone who caught her eye.

"You know how it's going" she looked down. That was not how she acted…

"You like someone!" he declared

"Shut up!" she hit him with the pillow

"Yeah you do! Can't hide things from me Arya. Who's the guy I'll have to beat up?" he joked at her but the face she made told him it wasn't what she expected to hear. She knew he was joking, right? "you know I'm not beating any guy unless he's a douche, right?"

"Don't be stupid and don't play dumb" she blurted out before covering her face and cursing "Tell me!" he smiled. He wasn't a jealous brother, so far, but it was only natural for Arya to start liking someone and falling in love and all that. Maybe the jealousy would start kicking in when he could put a face on the guy.

"Tell me!" he screamed, he wanted to know. Like really know who was the guy her sister was crushing on.

"Seriously Jon, don't play dumb! As if you don't know!" she was looking down, blushing "argh, this is stupid"

"Motherfuckers, Cate says she wants help setting everything for dinner" Theon appeared through the door wearing an obscene Christmas sweater. Who even designed those? Jon thought. But in less than a second Arya was out of his room, avoiding his questioning.

"What did you say to make her run like that?" Theon asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I seriously have no idea…"

Alright… Arya assumed he knew who she liked? Did he? Perhaps she had told him before and he couldn't remember… that must probably be.

* * *

He was headed for the showers after a long day of training, dragging his feet and placing his bag over his shoulders.

He was so tired he actually jumped when his phone started ringing and the Power Rangers original guitar riff went off, the same way it always sounded indicating Arya was calling him.

"I need help!"

"What happened?" Jon was worried now, Arya sounded a bit desperate.

"I don't know which one to pick!"

"Pick what?!"

"A dress for prom!"

"YOU are going to PROM?!" he sounded dumbfounded. Arya swore years ago to never go to prom and she had been avoiding it and both Catelyn and Sansa tried to convince her, it never worked.

"Yes! I'm going to fucking prom!"

"Why?"

"Because Gendry has never been to prom"

"what? You're going to prom with Gendry?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?!" He never pictured Gendry going to prom, he never pictured Arya going to prom either! What was happening in the world? Was this the upside down?

"Is that he mentioned it the other day, and I told him I've never been to prom either and he just said that maybe we should go to our senior prom, to know we weren't missing anything and so we're going to prom"

"So… he's your prom date?!" By now Jon was excited, his friend had managed to convince her little sister and go to live a high school experience he was sure she'd like even if she denied it! He once talked to him about, last year when Gendry arrived to Winterfell.

"Yes, he is my prom date. Now, help me pick a dress"

"How I'm I going to be of any help picking a dress? Why don't you ask Sansa or Catelyn for that?"

"Because Sansa is all worried about being prom queen and mum is helping her. And if I ask their help they're going to make me choose a horrible dress"

"Alright" he said as he sat down on a bench, his shower would be later than he thought. Hells, he stinked but he needed to help Arya "How may I help you?"

"I'll sent you pictures of the dresses and you tell me which one you think is better?"

"You know have to be wearing the dress when you take the picture, right?"

"I know!" she hanged up and he received 3 pictures.

One of Arya in a navy blue dress, peter pan collard. It was a pretty dress, it looked good on Arya.

The other was Arry in a black strapless dress, it was long and flowy and had a slit that showed a bit of her right leg.

The third one was a grey, type of mermaid dress. It was also a nice dress but for some reason made Arya look older.

He typed "I'm between 1 and 2. One is more classy, 2 is more flirty. Both look good on you"

"I think I'm going for the second one, you can never go wrong with a black dress"

"You can never go wrong with black clothing, why do you think I wear it all the time, kiddo? LOL"

"Idiot"

He laughed before retreating once and for all to the showers. Not before demanding a hundred pictures of Arya going to her prom to Sansa and Catelyn.

* * *

It was the morning after prom and as soon as he woke up he checked his phone. Sansa and Catelyn had delivered sending a hundred pictures each of Arya in her dress, Arya walking down the stairs, Arya and Gendry in front of the limo.

Arya and Gendry were prom dates, he knew that. Even Gendry called him to know ask him if he should get Arya a corsage, which he did have to get. For some reason Gendry seemed very anxious about going to prom with Arya, if he didn't know better he'd think Gendry was nervous about going with a girl he fancied but it was Arya, his friend.

He checked the pictures, Arya and Gendry were posing for the camera, both looking good. Gendry looked like a true gentleman with his black suit, black shirt and black tie too. Only a white orchid on his suit and one in Arya's wrist. He was hugging her, his hand on her lower back.

Sansa wore a one shoulder dress in deep purple. She looked like a girl who was going to a red carpet event instead of prom. Her date, Willas, was wearing a matching tie.

Sansa really over did it with the couple pictures he thought about that, they looked like a real couple…

When he checked his facebook he saw pictures of the after party. Sansa, Arya, Willas Tyrell and Gendry having a great time on prom night, the party was in the Tyrell's house.

When he checked Instagram, he saw Sansa's pretty selfies, her selfies with Willas with the hashtag #myboy #prom #bestnightever. Sansa had already talked to him about Willas, apparently at some point he asked her out and the rest was history. He felt glad for his sister, Willas was a nice guy going to HighGarden University, it was really thoughtful of him going all the way to WinterFell to be at Sansa's prom.

Her selfies with Arya were tagged #sisters #starks #wolves #winteriscoming #hot he laughed about it. He entered Arya's profile and found more pictures, a not flattering picture of Sansa Arya must have uploaded just to annoy her.

And a picture of her and Gendry, it was a selfie of them smiling. He had a hand around her waist, maybe Sansa's was playing art director on their selfies too… the hashtags were #prom #bestpromdateever #notanightmare #jonwasright

Then he checked Gendry's profile, there were no selfies there. Only a picture of Arya sitting at their table, looking sideways and smiling at something… It was a pretty picture; he must have taken it without her noticing. The footer said "The Lady looking pretty at prom" #lady #promnight

Apparently prom night had been a blast. He needed to ask for details, but first he was playing a visit to her favourite ginger.

* * *

He was facetiming with Gendry who said he needed to talk to him about something important. Now, the guy was mumbling weird stuff about being friends and not getting angry that he couldn't understand.

"Gendry, hurry up I need to study for my tactical exam"

"Wait, I got an email I was waiting for?" the guy suddenly sounded distracted.

"It's time for acceptance letters and emails. Is it that?"

there was a silence, he just saw Gendry's scrunched eyebrows until there was a sigh of relief

"I got in"

"Dude! Congratulations! Which one you got in?!" he knew Gendry applied to a lot of schools, Winterfell u, Westeros University, KLU, Storm's End University.

"I received my letter from KLU last week, this one is from The University of Essos. Can't believe I got in, they have the best art department"

"Dude! That's awesome! But isn't that the same school Arya was applying too. She got her letter yesterday, she also got in"

"Fuck! I actually got in, my uncle Stannis said he would pay for college if I got in. Jon, I can actually go to this place! I'd have to find a job to support myself, but fucks…

"Gendry, it's great! You made it… you worked really hard, you deserve it!"

"I need to call Arya! Talk to you later" and his friend ended the call in a rush.

Alright, apparently his congratulations weren't as well received as Arya's…

He wasn't even sure if he should be jealous his sister had stolen one of his best friends, or if his best best friend had usurped his place. Yesterday Arya ended their call because she wanted to tell Gendry that she got in to Essos.

Wait…

Those two…

They were going to go to the same university! His sister would have someone to look after her when she moved to another country! Fucks, everything was going greater than he thought it would when he first moved out!

* * *

He was packing his stuff, finally the first year was over. The dorms were open until next week but he wanted to go home soon. Next year he'd be moving out to a flat with HotPie and Satin as well.

They were only doing it to void the no girls allowed rule in the dorms, Jon really wanted Ygritte to stay the nights, the same way Sam wanted Gilly to stay. Satin never really cared for girls but if he wanted to have fun, the teases were going to be gone when they live outside the dorms.

Ygritte was going to spend a few weeks visiting Winterfell so he could finally introduce her to his family. That was going to be quit something, Ygritte wasn't the conventional type of girl. She was more of a suicide girl… in a military university. Top of her class… and singer on the bar to earn extra cash.

Yup, Catelyn was going to take some time in getting to like her... but she will, eventually. He hoped…

Once everything was packed he checked his phone. He needed a break before moving the heavy boxes to his car and set off for the six hour drive that was going back home.

There was a post on facebook, it was Gendry's. It was actually an Instagram post linked on facbeook…

It was a picture of him and Arya, which would not surprise him since they had the new habit of taking lots of pictures going out, on the cinema, ice skating, eating, parties, going with Sansa, Bran and Rickon to places. There was even a picture of them on Sunday brunch at the Stark manor!

But this picture was different, it was a picture of them, together but TOGETHER TOGETHER.

He was hugging her from the back, kissing her cheek with his eyes closed. She was there, blushing and laughing goofily. What the hell?

That picture was… a couple's picture!

The footer was even worst! It just said "M'lady".

He commented a simple "?" before it dawned on him.

GENDRY AND ARYA WERE A THING.

Since when?!

No.

No.

No.

Two and a half hours later, after he had broken every speed limit and was banging Gendry's door.

Once he saw a glimpse of blue eyes opening the door he did the only right thing to do: he punched him.

"Jon! What the fuck?"

"YOU! YOU! You dared to look at my sister?!" Gendry was standing now, in defence position while rubbing his jaw. Jon was a full head shorter than Gendry, and weaker he knew it but this was going down.

That was his intention until the guy in front of him sighted and muttered "Guess you didn't actually take notice. I thought you did"

"I asked you the favour to look after my sister and you try to get into her pants?!" he was grabbing Gendry by the collars of his shirt now.

"Jon Targaryen Stark, leave my boyfriend alone!"

He turned around to see Arya standing in front of her car "I knew you were going to drive yourself all the way here after I saw your comment. Leave Gendry alone". He ignored his sister and was about to punch Gendry again.

"For fucks sake, what did you think we were doing all this time together? Playing fucking backgammon?!" he dragged Gendry out until Arya stood between them, acting as a barrier.

"Jon, it's not what it looks like" Gendry tried to talk

"It's not what it looks like? I leave after I ask you to take care of her and you get into her pants?"

"Nobody is getting into my pants! And what the hell, you must have noticed! It all started a few weeks before prom!"

"WhAT?!"

"Who do you think I was talking about on Christmas? I've been spending all my time with big guy here" she pointed at Gendry "Do you think I have time to date someone else?!"

"Jon, I was trying to tell you properly. I thought you already knew but then I got distracted when I got my acceptance letter…"

And that's when Jon jumped at Gendry "You're not going to Essos with my little sister". When he was straddling Gendry on the floor about to punch him he felt a yank on his hair and Arya pulling him off "Yes, we're going. Dad agreed, his father and uncle agreed and mum too!"

"Who else knows about this?" he moved his hands in circles while getting up.

"Everyone! We all thought you knew…"

"I thought you were trying to make this happen! You knew I liked Arya since the beginning!" Gendry said as he cleaned himself off.

"You liked her?! You couldn't even stand each other!"

"Apparently him liking someone made him nervous and made him act like an ass sometimes"

"I wasn't THAT bad… you were just annoyed…" his ex-friend said sheepishly.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked Gendry, the guy that betrayed his confidence.

All this time he thought he was his friend but he tried to get into his sister's pants… he was hurt.

"Oh c'mon, Jon!" she stretched her arms in the air in annoyance "He's been here for me, he respects me and you know he's not a bad guy! Who would you prefer I date a guy you have no clue about or a guy you know and trust? And he's hasn't been trying to get into my pants! We haven't done anything yet!" Gendry blushed looking down.

"I don't want to hear if you have fucked or not!"

"Well, we haven't! NOW YOU KNOW! You're just mad you were stupid and didn't notice!" Arya yelled…

But… since when? Those selfies apparently were them already displaying pda… and Gendry's picture of Arya at prom… and the ice ring date…

"How? When?" he tried asking, trying to put a finger exactly on when they were being… well together.

"Don't know, one day he was Gendry the stupid bull and then one day he was just Gendry my friend and then well… he was just Gendry" she sighted.

"You. When?" he asked the guy.

"I always liked her… she was an unobtainable crush, then she was my friend and it was just not only a crush anymore… and one day I discovered she felt the same…" the guy run his fingers through his hair "I'm really sorry, Jon. I've never intended it to be a secret from you, I always thought you knew and were leading us on all along. I thought you were shipping it, but I guess now you were shipping a friendship. But, I swear I really care for Arya, I'd never do anything to hurt her"

"Jon, stop being such an ass and face it. We're together, you should be happy since he's probably be the only guy you'd trust"

He was quiet. It was true, even after all this he knew Gendry. He knew the guy had never being a player nor a douchebag but fuck, he'd been so blind when all the evidence was pointing that he just missed it…

If he weren't so innocent? Dumb? Naïve? He would have probably noticed all this times there had been flirting and… damn. He was stupid.

"I still don't like it!" he fumed and crossed his arms.

"Well, you will eventually once your pride is recovered. You know, you asked me a favour before you left, well let's just say I complied with it and you should pay me back, then just accept it! That's how you pay me back for it!"

He glared at his sister, for once he stood with Sansa. Arya was plain stubborn and unbeatable in a fight "Fuck, I left all my stuff at the dorms, I'd have to drive all the way back" he suddenly remembered.

"I'll go and bring them back… you talk to Arya or I don't know. Give me your keys, my car isn't big enough for all your stuff. I'll be back once you cool off" Gendry said as he made his way towards Jon's suv. Once the guy was faraway he turned to look at Arya again, his eyes were angry slits.

"Oh, just drop it" she laughed "You should be happy I'm happy and I'm taking good care of the friend you were so worried about"

Well, he did ask her for it. It didn't mean he'd know how everything would turn out. He sighted, guess he'd have to get used to it.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Jon is always clueless on my fics, I'm sorry for the guy.

Fav, follow if you like. Reviews make me very happy. : )


	4. Bran

Convincing Arya

 **Bran**

"Please…"

"No"

"Arya… please!

Bran Stark was begging, knees down on the floor and begging. It was really a pity that his sister couldn't see him now since they were talking on the phone. But he was begging, with all his being. He was asking something that was going to be quite awful to fulfil and do, he was asking for the favour of a lifetime!

"Do you have any idea how cold is going to get? Do you have any idea how awful it'd be?"

"I know; I was going to do it myself but I can't go… I have that stupid midterm exam that is like half my grade of the stupid year that day! I can't just ditch school that day!"

"So go after your test!"

"By the time I'm out of the school the line would be enormous, I'm sure I won't be able to get a good spot or a copy for that matter!"

"Gods! Are you really expecting me to line up an entire night for a book?! A fucking book, Bran!"

"The author is going to be there! He's going to sign those fucking books! The guy has taken almost a decade writing the next part of the series!"

"I swear I'll kill Robb for giving you those bloody books!"

"Sansa was the one that gave them to me…"

"I'll murder Sansa then!"

"Does that means you're going to do it?" he asked full of hope.

"You owe me! You're giving me food and blankets and my fucking survival kit to stand that bloody night! And get someone to go with me!"

"Myrcella's brother is going to be there too, I'll tell her to tell him to go with you"

"Brandon Benjamin Stark, I'm not lining an entire night in front of a library on freaking winter with Joffrey Baratheon, you hear me?"

"No! It's not Joffrey! Nor Tommen! It's her half-brother! Gendry, the older one!"

"Gendry? Isn't he a friend of Robb?"

"Yes! They go to uni together! He's coming here to get the books for Shireen and Myrcella because we all have the same examination!"

"Why can't you ask him?"

"Because there's a limit of how many people one can line for…"

"They thought of everything! Fucking library terms! Fine! I'll go with that guy, send him ny number so he can call me and meet up!"

"Thank you, Arya! Thank you! You have no idea! I swear I won't ask you anything from you again and you don't even have to get me a Christmas present nor a birthday present!"

"As soon as the exam is over, we'll go to meet up with you two! Myrcella's driving us there! We don't have classes that day, just the test!"

"Fine, you'll buy me lunch!"

"I'll buy you anything you want!"

"I'll take you up on that!" and the line went dead.

Bran did a victory dance and Summer, his dog, watched him with a face that said "you're lame" but he didn't care. His sister Arya was the best.

He was a super fan of a book series that implied magic, kingdoms, war, dragons and wolves. Sansa gave it to him three years ago and he devoured the books, he watched every season of the TV show made based on those books. He read every theory that could explain what the author was trying to build up. But after the fifth book, there was no more! The author decided to take his time writing the next book and he needed it, HE NEEDED TO KNOW!

Now, the author announced the date of release and his book tour, he was going to be in his town! The author was going to do a signing on his favourite library! Once he read it he knew he had to be there, shake the guys hand and ask him to sign all of his books and the new one! He planned going to the place, camping all night to be one of the first (since only 150 copies were going to be signed) and be happy. His friend Myrcella and Shireen were joining him to since all of them were fans of the series, Shireen was mostly of the tv show but she ended up reading the books too.

They planned camping, they even got permission from their parents since the girls were going to be accompanied by a guy! And security was going to be there too, it was perfect! And then the school decided to collide the date of the semestral examination that particular Saturday! And their plans were doomed.

The exam was over at 10am, starting at 7am. The book signing was going to start at 10.45am, they had just enough time to get there from school, they only needed to have someone save their spot. But the organization said that since they knew about exams and all that, only one person could take the place of two… so he needed Arya.

Arya was the only one who could've helped him. His brother Robb lived in King's Landing and was friends with Gendry, but Robb couldn't make it because he was going to travel with his girlfriend Jeyne. His cousin Jon was in the army, on a special mission. His cousin Theon had a broken leg and couldn't walk, he fell down of a garbage truck while drunk. How he ended up there? Bran had no idea. His sister Sansa was not even worth asking since she would say no because she's too much of a selfish lady to do it. Rickon was too young and he also had to be at school that day.

That only left Arya. Arya was kind and she would do it, probably rubbing it in his face but she'd do it. He knew how much it meant to him, especially since she once lined (dragging Jon along with her) an entire night to attend the Harry Potter premiere.

Arya was awesome.

* * *

He was reviewing the last of his notes for tomorrow, he was a good student having studied with time. Unlike Rickon who was cramming everything since yesterday, the guy was on the edge of a meltdown.

It was around ten when his phone beeped with a text.

"FYI, Gendry has picked me up. We're on our way" he smiled. Yes!

"You're the greatest"

Apparently she and Gendry agreed on meeting at the bus station. She took the bus from the Riverlands (a three hour journey) to get here to Winterfell and then they were going to the bookstore. Seemed like they got along well enough after their first text exchange that they added each other on facebook.

"This guy is a carbon copy of Robert, but without the weird vibe" she texted him again. Well, Bran had never seen Gendry, he only knew he was nice and that Myrcella liked him best.

Around ten he got another text "We have arrived! There are like 20 people ahead of us, though" 20 people was still a good number, there were only going to be 150 copies signes so it was good! He replied his excitement.

"Are you bored?" he texted her a while after. If she was bored, he had prepared a series of compilation videos he could send her to pass the time.

"Not much. Gendry is quite a character" and what was that supposed to mean? Perhaps he was odd, or fun… If he was a jerk Arya would have texted it by now.

It was getting late and he could hear Rickon complaining about "bloody triangles" on the other room. Bran was already done studying so he checked his facebook, Arya had posted a photo. It was a selfie of her covered in layers of clothes to protect her from the cold, next to her was a guy with blue eyes and black hair, but he wasn't looking at the camera the guy was busy checking his phone. He looked a bit like Shireen and a bit like the Robert he saw on his dad's old pictures. Both were displaying a bored expression and the photo description said "What you do for family #fml". He was feeling guilty now…

Shireen too apparently since she commented how sorry she was and how much she appreciated, Myrcella just pressed the like bottom… he sighted. Tomorrow he would make it up to Arya. Now he needed to go to bed.

* * *

He woke up incredibly early, so he showered, put on his school uniform and waited in the kitchen for his breakfast. Since he had time to kill he decided to check his twitter, maybe the author had tweeted something about the book signing or something.

Well, the event was top TT on their city. The release of the book was TT worldwide and Arya had been tweeting like mad.

9.25pm NoOneStarkWolf: "This guy better be on time"

9.30pm NoOneStarkWolf: "Not what I expected"

9.34pm NoOneStarkWolf: "Fucking cold"

10.03pm NoOneStarkWolf: " /bullblacksmith is an asshole" Bran checked who that user name belonged to and it was Gendry Baratheon, who replied

10.04pm bullblacksmith: "Shut up NoOneStarkWolf or I may not buy you a gallon of coffee!"

10.26pm NoOneStarkWolf: " bullblacksmith may not be entirely an asshole"

10.29pm bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf Of course not! I'm an incredibly nice guy with a fit ass who just got you coffee in the middle of the night!"

11.05pm NoOneStarkWolf: "Gods bless guys that are 2meters tall that scare stupid blond pricks"

11.11pm bullblacksmith: "That blond prick was just plain show off"

11.38pm NoOneStarkWolf: "laughter can keep you warm"

12.30am NoOneStarkWolf: "I hate you /threeeyedraven" (that was his username)

12.44am NoOneStarkWolf: "Alright, things are quite something"

12.56am bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf of course they are! ; )

1.34am NoOneStarkWolf: "Yes! Gods bless 24hour coffee shops!"

1.45am bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf Gods bless me to go and get you coffee in this blizzard"

1.45am NoOneStarkWolf: "This is the best scone I have ever tried"

1.48am bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf Told ya"

2.35am NoOneStarkWolf: "First time in my life I've met someone who also thinks that Marilyn Manson is sexy"

2.45am NoOneStarkWolf: "Singing out loud anime songs with someone late at night while waiting in line. Cross that out of bucket list".

3.00am bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf chala-head chala"

3.14am NoOneStarkWolf: " bullblacksmith is the worst singer ever"

3.20am bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf and you sing like a dying cat!"

3.46am NoOneStarkWolf: "Yes! bullblacksmith has really great friends that bring you food in the middle of the night!"

3.53am bullblacksmith: " NoOneStarkWolf indeed. BericDndrn HeyItsAnguy UkeleleTom are on their way with food!"

4.04am NoOneStarkWolf: "unexpected pizza is the best kind of pizza"

4.21am NoOneStarkWolf: " bullblacksmith people envy us because they don't have food nor cool contacts"

4.30am bullblacksmith: " Me and NoOneStarkWolf say thnx again BericDndrn HeyItsAnguy and UkeleleTom for the pizza!

4.32am NoOneStarkWolf: "I think WhiteWolfJon thinks he sent a DM to wildlingGritte and not publicly announce what he was going to do"

4.47am NoOneStarkWolf: "I can't believe I've just met someone who's almost 25 and still a Power Rangers fan, I'm looking at you bullblacksmith"

5.05am NoOneStarkWolf. "Call me lady one more time bullblacksmith and I swear I'll cut off your dick!"

5.15am bullblacksmith: "That was unladylike NoOneStarkWolf"

5.36am NoOneStarkWolf: "I doze off and my neck hurts"

5.47am NoOneStarkWolf: "The sun is rising (plays Rising Sun by TVXQ in the background)"

6.00am NoOneStarkWolf: "Good luck on your test threeeyedraven"

6.15am NoOneStarkWolf: "How did I manage to get asked out on a date waiting in line for a fucking book?"

6.23am NoOneStarkWolf: "Shut up bullblacksmith or I may change my mind"

6.34am NoOneStarkWolf: "Free coffee and those yummy scones! YESSSS"

Bran was curious now. Apparently Arya and Gendry managed to become friends during that night waiting in line, he would ask about it later when he buys her breakfast and lunch.

Also, Gendry had a weir username like Arya... Bran still wondered why his sister like to call herself "No one" and apparently Gendry like to be called a Bull and a Blacksmith... those still exist in this day and age?

Now he needed to go to school, he was waiting for Rickon who came running down the stairs with huge eyebags, a face that told Bran that his brother probably slept about an hour that night.

"Do you really think you're going to pass the test?" He asked as they were heading to school

"I hope so, if I fail mum is going to kill me" Rickon complained.

* * *

Around 10am, Bran was running with Shireen towards Myrcella's car.

"Gods! Finally!" Shireen was incredibly excited.

"Gods, what are we going to do to repay Gendry! I swear my brother just endured the most boring night ever" Bran could argue with Myrcella about it.

"I think he had a good time with Arya. I read her twitter feed"

"Reallly? I'll check if he cursed at us there" Shireen said as she opened her twitter feed

"Hey… Myr… you really need to check this out" Shireen was smiling now, reading out loud Gendry's tweets from last night.

"my o my! Bran I think our sibling hit it off… dad is going to be stoked" the blond girl laughed and Bran was betting those two were overreacting. Yes, Arya and Gendry seemed to have gotten along on social media, but that was it! Arya was a girl unlike other, she didn't want a boyfriend that he knows off…

When they arrived to the bookstore they discovered that the line was five blocks down, people in cosplay and all.

"Finally!" Arya exclaimed when they arrived! Bran took out all he brought his sister for her to eat "Hey! Thanks!" she exclaimed while she devoured a box of poptarts, offering Gendry one.

"Seriously, how can you fit that much food on that small body of yours?" Myrcella's brothers asked Arya, who punched him and called him stupid before saying "I train a lot"

"Alright, now it's your turn to do the line. We're leaving you guys" Gendry declared "You coming, m'lady?"

"Don't call me that. Bye Bran, bye girls!" they were walking away.

"Hey! Arya aren't you going to wait? I was planning on buying you lunch…"

"You owe me two lunchs. Big guy here is buying me lunch today" Arya winked at him before heading off with Gendry.

Those two…

No… impossible…

"Told you, they hit it off!" Myrcella laughed.

"They look really cute together!" Shireen exclaimed "If things go well, they'll owe us a favour instead!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Bran was so surprised he didn't even notice when the line started to move. And next thing he knew, he was in front of his favourite author, shaking his hand and getting a photo with the guy. He was so excited about that he forgot about his sister and Gendry for a second, it wasn't until he read a tweet that said

12,04pm NoOneStarkWolf "Well, hope to wait in line with you bullblacksmith for the next book release!"

12.10pm bullblacksmith "Count on it! M'lady NoOneStarkWolf!"

Did he just play fucking matchmaker for his sister?!

* * *

 **Author's note**

The siblings are almost done! But I have an idea for the parents and maybe one for Theon.


	5. Rickon

Convincing Arya

 **Rickon**

"please…"

"Oh my gods, can't believe you're asking me that!"

"I'm sorry! You're the only one I thought of who can help me…"

"You're so dead! Wait there, I'm going to get you. Seriously, Rickon you should be ashamed of yourself" his sister declared before hanging up.

For once, he knew he was doomed. He knew he had stepped the line; he knew that this was how he died.

One could do many things in life, but if Arya Stark was telling you should be ashamed of something you had done, you knew you have crossed the line. For the first time in his life, Rickon Stark was in jail… well, more accurately the police station but if nobody picked him up he'd end up in jail, right?

He was always a party goer, party animal because he learnt after his older cousin Theon, but he'd never been caught by the police. And he didn't know if his siblings had… nobody mentioned it but guessed that's not something to brag about. But he'd been caught for the right reasons!

It all started when someone called him to go to this festival by the woods and since he was bored he decided to go. Nobody was home, his older siblings all in college or at their respective houses and well… he was alone because his parents were out of town… they thought he wouldn't get into trouble because, well he was never caught! Nobody in his family knew what kind of trouble he got into because he was really good at solving tough situations and looking after himself. That was what he learnt for being the only one who didn't have a sibling to tag along him. After all, he was three years younger than Bran and both were pretty different.

Back to the festival, that party was wild, beer and _other_ things passing by when he caught sight of something. A guy was trying to pick up a girl, offering her a drink, and she wasn't having it. The guy clearly couldn't, or didn't wanted, to read the huge "fuck off" sign the girl had on her forehead. And when the guy tried to push it a bit too hard well, Rickon stepped in. He knew women deserved respect and No means No in every case. He knew that not only because he had older sisters he was very fond of, but because it was the logical thing to do, respect when someone says "no".

The girl was Shireen Baratheon, she was in his grade but in another class. Rickon was pretty surprised to find her there, but maybe she was bored like him and ended up there at the festival. Anyway, Rickon tried to tell the guy, gently, to leave Shireen alone by pretending to be her boyfriend and the guy just didn't want to leave alone, the guy actually had the nerve to pull Shireen by the arm in tough way and that was it. Rickon did the logical thing… he punched the guy to leave Shireen alone.

And then there was a fight, and people he knew started backing him up against the group of douchebags that guy went with, Shireen tried to get him out of there while he was shielding her from the fight that was getting bigger by the second. It was chaos until the police showed up. In all the madness, he tried to get a hold of his friend Shireen to flee the place, and they got caught… He was always the first to flee when police showed up, but today he tried to help someone… and it backfired.

"I'm sorry…" she said, sitting next to him. She had called someone to bail her out. At least they were legal, still under the legal age to drink, but legal so they didn't have to call their parents "Who's picking you up?" she asked.

"You have nothing to be sorry. And I don't know" he scratched his head. The pain from the punches he got in that fight were starting to show, at least none of the punches landed on his face so nobody would know in the house he had been fighting again. "I called my sister who lives close by but I don't know, I've never asked this type of favor from her… she's mad… at least she sounded mad on the phone when I called". He really tried asking for a favor, he'd do anything to repay his sister bailing him out.

They were sitting down, on the front of the police stationed handcuffed… was it that necessary? The place was packed, apparently and that was why they were placed in the front because the back was reserved for more delicate cases and not students involved in a fight.

"How did you end up there anyway? I didn't picture you like the girl who went to those places…" he told Shireen who blushed in response.

"A friend of mine told me to go, but I guess she only did that so her parents would let her go thinking she was going to spend time with me. As soon as we arrived she ditched me to go with her boyfriend, I tried tagging along but that horrible guy appeared…"

"Then she's not your friend… If she knew you didn't know anyone there and still left you alone, she's not your friend. It's better being alone than having fake friends"

"I know… at least you were there to help me. Thank you. Why were you in that kind of place?"

he just shrugged "I was bored". It was true, he usually did reckless stuff and went to places he shouldn't go because he was bored.

"Right… I mean I guess all the stuff they say about you in school isn't true. You're a good guy" he was surprised at that. Mostly in school he was labeled as the "troublemaker" which was true, he got into trouble a lot but always managed to get a free pass because he was well witted.

"I'm not a good guy" It was always cooler to be the bad guy. Shireen laughed softly covering her face a bit, it was a charming gesture of her he thought. "If you were a bad guy you wouldn't have tried helping me get rid of the guy or you wouldn't have gotten into a fight with him when he tried to pull me away"

"Well, I may be a lot of things but there is a limit. When a girl says she doesn't want to do stuff, even by only showing it in her face, one should respect that. It's common sense!"

"Like I said, good guy!" she laughed "Your bad boy persona is an act"

"Shut up. I'm not a goodie goodie and I'm not an act just because I have common sense" he glared at her which only made her smile more. That girl was pretty infuriating, but the way her nose scrunched when she laughed was really cute.

For the very first time he took his time to look at Shireen. He remembered her more from the times he saw her at family reunions or business meetings he was forced to go. She was always quiet and calmed, following her father Stannis, a guy his father had some business with.

At school he remembered her trying to stay on the low side, she never went to parties or pretty much anywhere. She wasn't in any sports team, but neither was him since he ditched them because he got bored of them. Most of the times, he remembered her in her school uniform, now she was wearing old jeans and a tank top, she looked more like… herself? But how could she if he didn't know her that much, she looked more at ease, not caring about anything now.

At least she wasn't boring, they were talking and she had a charming sense of humor and her blue eyes sparked when something she had said managed to make him laugh. Yeah, Shireen Baratheon was quite interesting, he was starting to like her.

"So… why did you quit the hockey team? You were pretty good…" she asked him and he shrugged "I got bored of people telling me what to do and that I should be less violent" he air quoted the last word "If I'm playing soft I'm too dull but if I play like I'm supposed to then I'm too violent and I got thrown out of the game. I just got tired" he huffed. He remembered his hockey times until he was just simply done "Besides, I'm always compared to Jon and Robb"

"I liked going to the games, you were really good. You were incredibly fast and you always gave your all, it didn't matter if you the team was losing or winning, you always played with everything you got. It was entertaining watching you" for some odd reason that made him blush, he could feel the heat creeping up his neck "Now I don't like going as much, the games got pretty dull after you quit and the team is always losing now"

"Yeah, they're begging me to go back"

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, when I don't have anything better to do"

"What? like complain to your rebel diary while listening to The Sex Pistols and kicking rocks on the street?" she teased him. For fucks sake, Shireen Baratheon the good girl was mocking him. He could see the tease in her eyes and he was shocked, he didn't expect that.

"Oh shut up, you goodie goodie" and she laughed. He really tried to hide the smile that wanted to show. What the hell was that girl doing to him?

When an extremely tall guy walked into the station Shireen pretty much shrieked in excitement. Was this her boyfriend? Rickon was curious, Shireen was pretty after all… he may have been thinking to ask her what she was doing tomorrow after all this shit was over, maybe he could show her what he did instead of sports of they could just talk… she was interesting and definitely not boring.

"Gen, you made it! Thank you!"

"You, not a word" the guy pointed at her before walking to the officer in charge, paying the bail and walking to her with the officer to remove the cuffs "Shireen, what the hell were you thinking. If Stannis finds out, he'll murder me after he grounds you for eternity. You really have to thank the gods that he's out of town!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Grab your stuff, let's go" the guy muttered. That guy was really tall, buffed. He had blue eyes and black hair. He reminded Rickon of someone but he couldn't quite put a place to it.

"Gendry amm… could we wait for someone to pick up Rickon? He got caught because of me" She asked softly and the guy looked down on him "Were you the one who dragged my cousin to that place?" Oh! He was a cousin! Right, he could see the resemblance now… both had dark hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"No, he was the guy who scared of a douchebag that I couldn't shook off and he tried to help me getting out but he was caught because of me…"

"Well, how long you think they'll take picking you up?" It was already pretty late at night, way past midnight.

"I dunno, my sister goes to uni in Storm's End don't know how long it'll take her to get here"

"It's been a while since we got a Stark here" the police officer declared. His name was Howland Reed, a friend of his father, he was so going to be ratted out during Sunday golf "Can't say I'm surprised, you Starks have a fame for being troublemakers"

"Starks?" Shireen's cousin asked the officer with curiosity "I know some Starks… Jon and Arya" Og, he knew his sister, that was new.

"Yeah, the Stark siblings along with their cousins the Targaryen and Greyjoy kids were always getting in trouble when they were in high school. It's been a while; it's going to be like a family reunion" the guy laughed

"I never knew my siblings had been caught…"

"really? The Stark lot are celebrities here; we have their mug shots in the back as a memory. Once the eldest ones hit 18 they were the one bailing them all out. First time caught Robb Stark drunk as a skunk. Next was Jon for fighting, Theon for trying to buy alcohol underaged. The redhead for going to a Tyrell party underaged, Bran for breaking in on restricted area to climb the high towers"

Rickon was stunned, apparently Shireen and his cousin too since he was telling her stuff like "careful who you hang out with…"

"That means you never caught…" he was interrupted when someone barged in.

"Rickon Anthony Stark Tully, how dare you call me in the middle of the night and make me come all the way here from Storm's End because you got caught by the police?!"

"Ar, I'm… sorry…"

"Have you learnt nothing?! What have I always told you!? YOU SHOULD NEVER GET CAUGHT! First rule: run as if your life depends on it!"

"There she is…" Rowland Reed said smiling "It's been a while, Arya Stark"

"Oh zip, Rowland. You know I stopped getting caught after I turned sixteen" she said in a mocking tone.

"Only because I stopped trying to get a grip on you and save your father all the trouble and shame. I even stop telling him how his kids got into trouble during Sunday Golf at the club" Rickon let out a sigh of relief at that, his dad wasn't going to find out that way.

"Keep telling yourself that, Rowland. You just couldn't catch me no matter how hard you tried. You never bothered looking under your car."

The guy got up from his desk, walked around it until he was face to face with his sister Arya. Rickon was worried about what was going to happen, Arya was glaring at the officer until he reached down to hug her "Nice seeing you, Stark. Brought the usual?"

"obviously" she said before lifting a paper bag the guy took to his desk, it was filled with doughnuts, a burger with fries, soda and chocolate chip cookies "oh, the Stark bailing system. You can pick your brother, for being his first time I'm not booking him in and let's say he's bail free"

"Can you unbook Shireen too and return her bail to her cousin, please?" Rickon asked

"Who the hell is Shireen?" Arya asked

"I'm Shireen…" the girl said trying to cover herself behind Gendry who was mouth wide opened looking at Arya. Why was the guy so impressed? I mean, yes it could be pretty impressing seen a girl short like Arya being friend with half the police station and bribing the officer but other than that, his sister was pretty normal. She was wearing what he assumed was the first thing she could find when he called her, a Jimmy Hendrix t-shirt and a a pair or gym shorts, her hair was loose and tangled and she was wearing her old snickers, she looked Aryaish… why was the guy so impressed anyways?

"You mean, you got caught because of a girl…?" Arya asked Rickon-

"He tried helping me and got caught in a fight defending me and then he tried helping me escape but… we got caught" Shireen embarrassed, her cheeks tinted in pink. She was cute… not that Rickon really thought of girls, or anyone cute, but well she was kinda cute.

"Nice move, Rickon! You earned yourself a fist bump" Arya lifted her fist to shook his as Rowland Reed uncuffed him. Rickon was stunned… apparently Arya was que the queen of that police station. Several cops passing by were greeting her and calling out that it'd been a long time and that she should come visit more often.

"So, what you say Rowland? Erase the booking of Rickon's friend? Looking at her, I'm sure she's not going to break the law again"

"You know I can't do that…" the guy said…

"C'mon, Rowland! For old time's sake!"

"You know that booking system for wild parties exists for a reason"

Arya smirked, pointed at herself and declared " _I'm_ the reason it exists, in my honour do it"

"Well…" the guy looked at Shireen "seems that one is a good girl, not a bad seed like yourself. I'll help her maintain her clean record"

"Thank you" Shireen said to Arya as Gendry was handed back the money he had just payed, still looking impressed.

"You're amazing" Gendry blurted out all of a sudden looking at Arya, who finally dawned on him and smiled "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there… You're picking up your…"

"Cousin, she's my cousin!" The guy extended his hand to shake Arya's hand "Gendry Baratheon"

"Oh, your cousin! "she said with excitement "You're a Baratheon! Robert is friends with my dad. Hi, I'm Arya"

"There, all done. Get this kids out of here and Arya should come visit more often, it's nice seeing you out of trouble" Rowland declared, cutting of that incredibly weird introduction. Rickon looked at Shireen mouthing a "what's going on?" before gazing at Gendry and Arya who were talking about going to the same university…

"I think someone is a bit awestruck" she giggled looking at Gendry-

Once outside the police station Arya said "alright, you owe me 55bucks because I took a taxi here, since my car is at the shop. You're paying for the taxi home, Rickon. And tomorrow you'll drive me back to school" she declared.

"Alright, I'm sorry…" he couldn't complain. His sister just paid a 55bucks taxi ride and made the bail free… his sister was awesome. He always preferred her to the others.

"I can drive you back…" Gendry offered "I'm going back to the dorms anyways after I leave Shireen home. I can take your brother home too" Gendry was blushing pretty hard now.

"Yes, please take the offer! I feel so bad for causing this, please" said Shireen who winked at a pink Gendry "Please, Arya take the offer"

"Yeah, alright. I'd be much easier going back to the dorms tonight" they were making their way to Gendry's truck "Hey, aren't you in my history class?" Arya asked Gendry as the climbed into the car.

"Yeah, Westeros history course"

"Oh yeah. I remember you, you always sit in the back" she said once inside. "Yes, it's because I'm too tall, I sit in the back to not bother anyone" he scratched his face in embarrassment.

"Guess, I might try sitting in the back once in a while" rickon was stunned now, Arya was flirting with Shireen's cousin. What was going on?!

"Ar, are you going to tell mum and dad?" Rickon asked all of a sudden, once he recognized they were near his house.

"I've never ratted out any of the guys, I'm not going to start on you. Just never get caught again, idiot". He was thanking the gods once again.

"Gen, are you telling my dad?"

"No, but never do this again" Gendry muttered. And at that moment the older ones in that car started talking about college and movies and stuff.

"I never knew you were caught by the police or that the others were caught too" Rickon told Arya. Why didn't he know that all of his siblings had been trouble makers.

"You didn't? Robb and Theon were always hopeless, they always got caught. Jon got his shit together once he entered the army. Sansa almost pissed her pants the one time she got caught and Bran is mostly for breaking in to climb places. I was the one bailing them out after I became friends with the officers at the station. Jon was the one bailing me out all the time, though."

"How many times have you been arrested?" Gendry asked her and Arya smiled "5, first one was when I was thirteen"

"I'm impressed" Gendry said.

"Gen, have you ever been caught?"

"Twice. Once for fighting defending my friend Anguy and one when I went along Theon Greyjoy and Jon to a hockey game" the guy grinned

"I once got caught because of Theon too… So you know Theon and Jon"

"Everyone knows Theon. I met Jon when he accompanied your dad to a business dinner my dad dragged me to and we hit it off, he's my friend"

"Yeah, I recall him mentioning a Gendry sometimes. Turn left, that's our street" Arya said

"Am, Arya wouldn't you like to eat something?" Gendry asked Arya out of the blue "You know, to get some food in the kids system after their first time getting caught? To celebrate?" the guy tried to save his time asking Arya out by making an excuse to celebrate all together, she laughed and punched him lightly in the arm "Yeah, I'd love to". Gendry smiled and turned right heading for a 24hour dinner nearby.

"I've never seen Gendry acting that nervous around a girl before" Shireen whispered in his ear. When had she gotten so close? It made Rickon jump back a bit.

"I've never seen my sister flirt with any human being…" he whispered back before turning to see her and he was shocked when their eyes met, her eyes were really blue, like electric blue and he couldn't look away.

"Hey, you have freckles" she said giggling.

"so do you" he laughed, turning his face to hide his blush.

"Fuck, I'm starving" Arya declared once they got to the dinner.

Shireen and Gendry got inside the dinner first and he was following them but Arya stopped him, to grab him by the shoulder.

"I'm guessing I'll have to teach you and Shireen how to dodge the police, or at least how to get through Rowland" she laughed "I have a feeling you two are going to get into a lot of trouble" and they went inside. Once they finished Gendry dropped him off.

Next day, when he woke up his body was sore and he was bruised all over. Even reaching for his phone hurt, but he discovered he had two new messages.

One was from Shireen

"Hey, wanted to say thank you again for helping me yesterday. How are you feeling?"

and as soon as he read that he was feeling better.

He answered her "Don't have anything to thank. I'm bored" and a second later there was a reply again "I have some errands to run, want to go with me? I'll treat you something as a thanks : ) " and he laughed… that girl was a typical good girl but at least she was entertaining. "Well, guess it wouldn't be that boring you dragging me along"

"Yey! See you at the mall by the entrance at noon" he checked the time, it was around 10. He had just enough time to shower and eat something for breakfast.

He checked his other new message, from Arya. "You owe me big one, you are paying for my date to the movies with Gendry on Friday"

"Fine! Just don't jump on him, get pregnant and make me a young uncle"

"Idiot" he laughed while getting up.

Yeah, getting caught by the police wasn't as bad as he had thought it'd be. At least the could count on Arya to bail him out and well, he owned her a lot. Not everyone can manage to get two people out of jail bail free. And if the hunch he had turned to be right, Arya was going to be the one thanking him for asking her the favour of bailing him out of jail that day, he may have gotten her sister a new boyfriend after all.

But, wait… if those two dated does that means he could still ask Shireen out, right?

 **Author's note**

Fav, follow if you like. Review if you like, those always make me happy.


	6. Theon

Convincing Arya

 **Theon**

"Arya, c'mon…"

"No!"

"But, please! I really have the hots for that girl!"

"You have the hots for everything with a vagina!"

"I don't have the hots for you nor Sansa!"

"That's only because we were raised together!"

"Could be! But c'mon! It won't be that bad! You just have to be you, annoy the guy and that's it! You'll get a free dinner and all!" free food was always a good way to bribe his cousin Arya, she never EVER denied a free dinner.

"Why do you even have to bring someone to your date? What kind of girls makes her brother tag along?"

"I know it's weird, but it's only because her brother has just moved to town and she wants him to meet someone! C'mon Arya, do me that favour and I will hire someone to clean your house every week! In the best case scenario, you'll get a new friend, worst case scenario you'll get cleaning service for two months!"

"Make it 6!"

"That's pushing it too far…"

"Then ask Sansa to do it, perhaps Sandor will beat the crap out of you if he finds out you want her girlfriend to go on a blind date…"

"Four!" There were times Theon Greyjoy knew he had to surrender. It was only worth it when he wanted to date a girl he had set his eyes on, Bella Rivers was that girl "fine, four!"

Yeah, he may be an incredibly flirt, womanizer and all and he may have had more that 32 girlfriends in his life span of 28 years, but maybe Bella Rivers was the one… who knows? After all, Theon Greyjoy was a romantic with a knack for chick flicks and at some point he asked girls to go out because they could have been the one! May be the love of his life was waiting for him to ask her out!

Two weeks ago he met Bella at the gym, she was there for a spinning class every morning, just as he had just decided to change his late night workout to mornings, he was enchanted. That girl was hot fine with her black curly hair, blue eyes and smoking hot body. So he went and talked to her and well, he asked her out.

Their date was tomorrow, Friday night, on a fancy restaurant but then she asked him if he could bring a girl along with him. In his mind, very naughty scenarios were starting to play and he may have thought that he had actually found THE ONE. But then she said that she wanted her brother to meet someone since he had just moved to town, to say he was a bit disappointed could be an understatement. So now, he was set up in a double date, and of course he would bring someone. Arya Stark, perpetually single, was going to be his companion.

And now he was paying for her four-month service clean up in her apartment and she was gaining a free dinner. Why, Arya? Well, she was his cousin, he never understood how on earth they ended up been related and him being raised along her and her siblings but they were family in the end. Arya was cool, she was down to earth, funny, she used to be the ultimate tomboy but as she grew up she... girlied a bit, and she was pretty much one of his favourite people in the world. If you want a wingman, Arya is your girl. If you want a companion to a double date, Arya is your girl! She even notices the signals that says "get me out of here" and she can fake a disease or just acts crazy and gets you free of horrible dates. Yup, he had asked Arya previous times to go on double dates with him...

Arya could be also a serious dater like him, but she had never even fancied herself in love with someone. And it's not that she's... slutty, because she's not. It's just that people ask her out and if that person manages to catch her attention even a bit, she says yes. But, most of the times... it ended at that. He could count with the fingers on his right hand how many guys Arya had dated seriously, and those were two. She dated Aegon Targaryen twice and Ned Dayne one a half times since she got bored and took off in the middle of their second date. Those two held the record as Arya's most serious and lasting attempts at relationships.

Maybe tomorrow could be their night. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

He was going to pick Arya up, climbing up the stairs to her apartment and rang the bell once he was outside her door.

When she opened the door, he grinned "If I didn't know you had scales all over your body I may even ask you out"

"Dude… don't go all Lannister on me. We're related, it's even gross when you joke about it!" he laughed "You clean up nice, Stark! Better?"

"Much better!" she smiled as they went down the stairs. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and grey tie, he had combed his blond hair and well, he knew he looked good. Arya had styled her hair, flat ironing it to make it look tamed since it was layered and a bit rockish, in a punky way. She was wearing a simple black dress, short and very fitting that looked good on her, especially when she wore those incredible black pumps.

"I seriously can't understand how you can walk in these" he pointed at her shoes "they are at least 20cm tall..."

"It's not that hard, I'm actually really good at walking in heels I can even dance, jump and run in them" she laughed and did a little bit of shuffleling in them "Sansa even envies my heel game" she laughed.

"well, If things go bad I may see you running in them"

* * *

When they arrived to the restaurant they were guided to the table he had reserved and sat down.

"From when would be good moment to start acting like an annoying drunk?" Arya asked him.

"As soon as she agrees to go out with me again"

"That's no fun!" Arya glared at him while taking a bite of the bread they were given by the waiter. It wasn't long before Bella arrived with her brother.

Bella was wearing a super hot red dress that showed her incredible pair of… eyes. He gave her a kiss on the cheek greeting her before introducing Arya."Bella, this is my cousin Arya. Arya, this is Bella the girl I've been telling you about"

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Arya said as she greeted Bella.

"Oh gods, you're so pretty! This is my brother Gendry, he has just moved into town. Isn't she pretty, Gendry?"

Both Theon and Arya looked their way to the incredibly tall guy standing behind Bella. He shook Theon's hand in a confident handshake before scanning Arya and his blue eyes made a twinkle and his eyebrows scruched a bit "Bella, you didn't tell me you set me up with a kid" and in that moment Arya glared at Theon and Theon knew this date was doomed.

* * *

He was pretty bored and that almost never happened to him on dates. Bella was incredibly boring, she only talked about shopping and sales and she had a fascination with tea and it's varieties. He tried asking about her job, where she lived, something to get to know the woman but he found her to be so... hollow. It was madenning, all looks and no substance and she had a habit of repeating things over and over again.

On the other hand, Gendry and Arya were bickering the entire time and somehow they had managed to turn everything into a competition… like

Which band was better? (Arya was a Beatles groupie; Gendry was a Rolling Stones kind of guy)

Paul vs John (Arya said Paul was better since he could do ballads, dancing songs, catchy songs and heavy metal proven by Helter Skelter; Gendry said someone who could write a song like Imagine was definitely the genious. Theon was more of a Ringo Starr kind of guy, but he didn't say anything)

Which Final Fantasy was better? (Arya was saying FFVIII was better but that it was totally under appreciated, the same with FFX, Gendry was cheering on FFVII since it is the one that has all the spin off, most variety of characters and better story)

What major was more interesting?! (Arya was a literature major; Gendry was an arts major)

Who was more mature? (both were equally inmature, one puffing like a bull the other one pouting like a child)

Which would win in a fight a bull or a wolf? (Theon could only WTF that question?!)

Black Sabbath with Ozzy or Dio? (both ended up being different bands in Theon's opinion)

Nadal or Federer? (Arya was Team Nadal; Gendry was Team Federer; Theon was team both, different styles, different accomplishments and both equally great in their own terms)

Real Madrid or Barcelona? (Arya was Barcelona; Gendry was RM; Theon was more of an Atlético de Madrid every time he watched the spanish league on TV)

Summer was the bad girl of the movie or the good girl since she warned Tom from the beginning? (Who argues about 500 days of summer?!)

Pokemon vs Digimon ? (Theon just wanted to bang his head when they got into that territory)

And so on… if he didn't know better that Gedry calling Arya a kid had probably ruined every chance he had with her, he would be betting those two would start making out at any given second, all that arguing could make one hell of a sexual tension.

Yeah, maybe Arya did look younger than she really was, she was 23 after all but looked like she could be 19, but she hated being called a kid. She truly hated it. If one calls her a kid, she instantly hates you for life.

Well, since he knew Bella was a dead end in his romantic ways, he decided to play boring weird guy so she wouldn't want to date him again. So far it was working, especially when he told her he believed there was a Spaguetti monster god deity that decided everything for us. Yeah, that really creeped her out.

He was so focused on scaring Bella away that he didn't notice the competition on the other side of the table had shifted to normal conversation until he heard Arya laughing, in that Arya way of laughing that wasn't meant for nice places like this restaurant. It was a heart felt loud laugh that made her go all red and cover her face with her hands, and Gendry was laughing in a deep way that boomed all over the place even as he tried to play it low, and somehow he had run his hands through his black mass of hair and made it go everywhere. The picture was as if they've had known each other for a long time and were laughing about the good old days.

"You're quite something, you bullheaded boy!" she kept laughing, placing a hand on her belly and complaining it hurt from laughing that hard.

"And you're an unusual kind of lady, Arya Stark" the guy had tears on his eyes now from laughing so hard.

"Do not call me lady"

"As m'lady commands"

Okay, so maybe those two could actually start making out any second.

* * *

By the time their dinner ended, he was pretty sure Bella wouldn't be looking forward to a second date since she had started telling Gendry that it was too late only to be ignored because he was talking happily to Arya, the laughter never stopped once it began. One would say something and the other would laugh out loud. IT WAS REALLY LOL IN REAL LIFE"

Once they were through dinner, he asked for the bill and decided to be creepier about his "religious believes" again, he even told Bella she should attend one of their meetings at this spaguetti temple. He described it as a place full of pasta and prayers to pasta. He wasn't even mocking pastafarism, he was inventing a whole new shit!

Once they were walking to the parking lot, ready to say their goodbyes.

"So, I had a great time, Bella! You should definitely come to one of our meetings!" he smiled and she flinched "Yeah, sure… one of this days!" she showed him the worst fake smile ever.

"So, it was nice meeting you, Arya!"

"Yeah, you too Gendry"

"So, I'll see you around"

"sure" his cousin smiled… the famous girl Tully Smile! Arya was playing Sansa's tricks of smiling while saying goodbye and doing something with her hair that most of the times left guys awestruck! Theon wanted to gasp, but that would ruin the rare moment of Arya flirting… and Gendry was really awestruck at the hair motion... the Tully gene was strong in Arya on her flirting game.

Then there was the awkward hug, the awkward goodbye ended with Gendry glancing at Arya one more time before leaving with his sister. "That must've been one of the worst date I've ever had!" he could hear Bella saying to her brother and he almost laughed.

Once inside his car he relaxed and complained "That was horrible!"

"Poor, Theon!" Arya teased him

"You're only happy because your date apparently didn't end up that bad. You even got an ab workout in there!"

"Could be, it was so funny seeing you bored looking at her tits"

"Not even those could make this night worth it, even though they were natural…"

"The hell they are"

"You're talking to an expert, Stark. C'mon I'll buy something sweet to keep you happy!"

"I want chocolate cake!" and sometimes his cousin acted like a little girl. He bought her chocolate cake and dropped her home.

* * *

A week later he was busy at work when his phone beeped off with a text from Arya.

"You, I need my house clean the day after tomorrow! I'm having company!" right, he needed to start sending the cleaning service to Arya's place.

"You're bringing someone? Date?" he texted back before calling the cleaning service company to establish a date for tomorrow.

"Yup, Gendry is coming over" He did not expect that.

"You're seeing him again?"

"Yup, ran into him the day after your date at the market, he lives like three blocks from my place. Tomorrow is third date" holy shit! Arya was going on a third date, that was a record! a Guiness Record! He needed to tell someone!

"Gods! It's happening what I think happens of third dates?!"

"Probably, clean my house!" he laughed… hard. Who'd have thought it all turned out like that?

"Your brothers are going to kill me once they find out I introduce you to a guy and you're dancing matress mambo with him…"

"If you keep my house clean for a year I may actually save your ass and not tell anyone"

"By the way, Bella changed gyms. You really creeped her out!" and he did a twerking victory dance at that last text Arya sent him.

"My ass isn't that worth saving and that girl was overreacting, I wasn't that much of a creep. Anyway, wear a rubber Stark, I don't want to be an uncle again. Enough with Robb's and Jon's offsprings!"

Well, the big gossip was that Arya, perpetually single Arya, was going on her third date that seemed to have a prospect and bright future. He was paying for the premium service clean up this time and he was calling Sansa, right this second, to tell her the gossip of the year about her sister. It would be a matter of seconds until everyone in the family, and close friends, knows that ARya Stark is on her way to have her first official boyfriend!

Perhaps in his quest to find THE ONE he may have helped Arya finding her ONE. Who knows...

* * *

 **Author's note**

I had planned two different things and scratched them down. I think I'll use them for another story involving a drunk Gendry. Anyway, the parents are next.

Fav, follow and review if you like! Reviews keep me very happy. : )


	7. Eddard

Convincing Arya

 **Eddard**

"I truly can't believe I'm doing this" Ned Stark thought to himself before opening the door that lead to to his study.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" Arya's head peeked through it, he nodded in response and his youngest daughter came inside the room, closing the door behind her. Once she sat down on in front of his desk he went to serve himself a glass of whiskey.

How should he approach the topic?

Full frontal and to the point? Or dance around the edges and casually move from there? Both tactics were dangerous, his daughter was sharp and her attitude problems were too big. He knew that if she felt cornered she would go on to defence and probably dodge the questions or just deny, deny, deny. But he also knew that if he took too long in reaching the topic she could figure out where he was heading and deny, deny, deny or she could get bored and… deny, deny, deny without being conscious of what was going on.

He knew his daughter far too well. After all, he was her father and he knew exactly how the mind of Arya Stark worked. Hells, he even figured out she was dating boy in secret, Robert's boy even before everyone knew he was actually Robert's boy!

It was really a shocker to find out that Gendry Waters turned out to be one of Robert's kids whom he had fathered all around the country. But it just took one look at the boy once Arya brought him to officially introduce him to figure it out. It took Robert a flew into town to recognize his son and meet him. The Baratheons were an even more complicated family than the Starks but somehow they always managed to get together, somehow.

His sister Lyanna dated Robert for a while, his friend never quite got over from her but she married Rhaegar Targaryen before their sudden and sad passing. His daughter Sansa dated Joffrey for a while one of Robert's kids, who turned out not to be his kids. Rickon was dating Shireen, the daughter of Stannis, Robert's brother.

It was Arya who ended up dating Gendry Baratheon, acquiring his new last name at Robert's insistence. Arya who looked too much like Lyanna and Gendry a carbon copy of his father. It seemed to be like those would end up righting the doomed relationship their look alikes had. That all happened 8 years ago, when Arya was 17 and Gendry 21.

It had been 8 years of those two being together. They were, along Rickon and Shireen, the only lasting relationship from that time having his kids, including Jon and Theon who may not be his but he considered very much like his sons, moved on from a wide variety of partners, especially Theon who changed girlfriends like if they were shirts. It all resulted in what was about to be discussed.

"Dad, what's going on? You look lost in thought" Arya snapped him back to reality, he really needed to talk to his daughter.

"Yes. I was talking to Jon the other day" he started.

"About what?" Arya asked.

"Many things, but he mentioned something that took my interest"

"and what is that?" he could see very well the quizzically lifted brow of Arya. She was suspecting "He mentioned talking to Gendry the other day"

"I knew it! He couldn't keep it quiet"

"Arya…" he started.

"Don't Arya me! The answer is no, will always be no and that's it. It's the 21st century after all" he sighted, that was what he was expecting.

"Arya, how long have you been with Gendry?" he asked softly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Eight years"

"And you love him, am I right?"

"Yes" was her quiet answer. Arya may be a person who was shy discussing about her feelings, but she was sure of her feelings for Gendry. Ned knew that was the only way to get through her.

"Then why are you avoiding it? Don't you think this hurts Gendry even though he doesn't say it because he loves you so much?" he looked at her in the eye, trying to get through her hard walls.

"He has always known what he was getting into, he knows it. He knows that's something I don't want to do"

"But don't you think about what he wants? He always follows the path you lead without complain. Perhaps he kept thinking you'd change your mind one day"

"Then he doesn't know me that well"

Ned sighted again, this was going nowhere "Arya, don't you think that proposing 15 times means that he really hopes you'd change your mind? Fifteen times, Arya! Fifteen! There's only so much rejection a man can take!"

"… it's been seventeen times" she looked down

"Good, gods! Arya! How can he even manage that? Your boy is a martyr!" he declared scandalized. That was just plain too much. He need to remember giving Gendry a hug when he sees him because no man could stand having his marriage proposal rejected seventeen bloody times unless he truly loved that woman.

"Arya, why don't you want to get married? You've been living together for the past three years, he cooks for you and keeps the house clean while you train. You already have a functional living dynamic. And you both love each other it won't change if you get married, it just be a formality"

"Formality can kiss my ass!"

"Arya, language!"

"Sorry…"

HE sighted again, this time pressing the bridge of his nose with his fingers "You know what one of my dreams is, Arya?" he asked his daughter softly.

"You have many dreams"

"There is one that is at the top of my lists"

"What is it?"

"I want to see my children happy, I wanted them to grow up and become good people who can difference between rights and wrongs, who have morals and values. So far, I've achieved that, you and your brothers, counting Theon, are good people. And all of you have found someone that makes you happy. But I also have a selfish wish, a selfish dream. You know what is it?" she shook her head.

"Ever since you were a little girl I always asked who was the going to be the man who would win your heart, I've always hoped he would be a good, generous man who'd love you unconditionally even though you are wild and untameable. I always hoped you'd find a man who would respect your nature and I'm happy to see you've found that man in Gendry. But ever since you were a little girl I always dream of the day I'd walk you down the aisle to give you away to that man. It's selfish, yes. But that is my dream. My dream is to see both of my daughters, you and Sansa, happily married to a nice man who deserves you"

"dad…"

"Darling, let me finish" he cut her off "I know it's selfish, and ever since you were young I always knew you wouldn't follow the traditions but even though I knew that, I still keep hoping for the day I'll walk you down the aisle. When I had that heart attack…

"Dad…!" she tried to cut him off again, he knew she hated been reminded about the time he had that heart attack a few years back, when she was 22.

"When I had that heart attack, all I kept thinking was how Sansa was recovering from her abusive relationship; I thought about Jon on that dangerous mission on the other side of The Wall; I thought about Rickon and his attitude problem; Bran and his disability; Theon and his party ways; Robb and the huge responsibility he'd bare on his shoulder if I died; about your mother; and I kept thinking about you, how I could never fulfil my wish to walk you down the aisle. I never worried about you doing well in life because I know you can handle everything life throughs at you, you're strong after all. Nonetheless, I wanted to know for sure that you'd forever have someone to back you up when I'm gone"

He took a deep breath again, she was quiet now, he raised his eyes again to meet hers "So, if you think traditions are worthless, at least do it for me. Do me that favour, sweetheart. Let me walk you doing the aisle so I have one less selfish wish to fulfil"

Both kept looking at each other in the eye, a match he was not willing to back up from. He knew, for sure, that she was trying to confirm that everything he was saying was true, for which it was. He just… exaggerated it a bit, making it sound all the more dramatic.

Arya was the one who broke the eye contact, sighted, puffed, growled before saying "Fine". His eyes grew wide, his mouth popped open "Fine, what?" he needed to be sure.

"I'll do it. I'll say Yes and I'll get married" a smile was forming in his face; hells he could be in the brink of tears now "But!" she continued.

"But, what?" he needed to be careful now, Arya had just taken the bait, he needed to make sure she doesn't let go.

"I have conditions, and you need to help me"

"Which are?" he raised his eyebrow.

"traditional ceremony by the Godswood. Mum and Sansa CAN'T be on the organizing committee unless I ask them. And even if I do, they can't get all crazy about it. You'll handle them. And just close friends and family. That's it"

"Those are your only conditions?"

"Yes. I would ask to be able to wear a tuxedo but I think that's pushing it too far" she glowered at him and he laughed softly "Yes it would be" she joined him laughing. He finally stood up from his seat, walked around his desk to hug his daughter. Even if she was no longer a little girl, she'd always be his little girl. And he was going to finally have his dream of walking her down the aisle come true.

"alright, dad. Next time the bull asks me, I'll say yes. Just keep quiet about this, okay?"

"Okay" he laughed. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving to go to the apartment she lived with Gendry.

Ned downed his glass of whiskey before making a phone call, he was send directly to voice mail. It was six after all, Gendry usually was working at this time of the day, the boy was a hard worker on his own company, doing all the hard fieldwork supervising.

"Waters, It's done. You know what to do" he hanged up.

He never truly intended to mess with Arya's relationship, but when Gendry went looking for him at his office to ask for his help in convincing Arya to agree to marry him, well he couldn't refuse. They reached an agreement, he'd convince Arya to agree to getting married and Gendry would convince her to have kids.

In the end, Ned knew all too well that he'd be the one convincing Arya to agree to have kids and he'd happy do it because he wanted at least two grandkids per children. He'd so was looking forward to being a grandfather and spoil his grandchildren.

Now his list was going good so far.

Robb was already married with Jeyne, one baby on the way.

Sansa was in a healthy relationship with Willas Tyrell.

Jon was going to elope with Ygritte in a few weeks (only way for her to agree). It was a secret Ygritte was planning, Jon was clueless about it. But Ygritte casually dropped that information for him to know a few days ago.

Rickon and Shireen would probably tie the knot before moving in together after finishing college. Stannis would not let her little girl live with a boy before marriage.

Bran was had beaten his disability, finally been able to walk and having found himself a girlfriend in his therapist.

Theon had been single for three weeks in a row, a new record. He was hoping it'd last a bit longer so he could appreciate meeting someone especial.

Everything was going good so far and Ned Stark was a happy man. He poured himself another glass of whiskey, tonight he deserved it and he was going out to eat a steak. He'd probably have to do it in hiding, he'd need to call theon since he'd be the only one to allow him to eat a good piece of steak without annoying him about his heart or ratting him out to Catelyn.

Yes, life was good for now.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Fav, follow if you like. Reviews make the world go round.


	8. Catelyn

Convincing Arya

 **Catelyn**

There were many things that Catelyn was good at like business, running a house, organizing parties, getting fundraisings going, making sure her husband had everything he needed and looked presentable, decorating the house, cooking, making center pieces out of a can and a rope, etc.

But there are things that costs her a bit of effort, like the one she was about to do now and that was bargaining with her younger daughter, Arya. She could handle Robb and Sansa perfectly well, those two obeyed her in everything; Bran didn't even had to be told what to do since he was never in trouble and he was very bright; Jon, her nephew was so desperate for her to like him as much as her other kids that he did everything in his place to make her happy; Theon Greyjoy, a nephew they took in after his father became mentally unstable, could be a bit of a troublemaker but he knew not to mess with her; Rickon was still very little but he also seemed to be going to be a little harder to handle once he grows up.

The only person Catelyn had trouble handling now was Arya Stark. Arya never did what she was told, she never wanted to dress nice for the parties, she was always getting in trouble. But Catelyn Stark had a plan now, she was going to make an agreement and pass it as a favour. She was definitely sure this was going to work.

"Mum, I don't really see the purpose of me bringing me to one of dad's company parties? You usually bring Sansa or Robb along"

"Do you expect your sister or brother to fly all the way from High Garden or King's Landing to go to just one party?" she replied. It was a fact that Robb as the eldest son and future CEO always attended this kind of business parties and when he wasn't available Sansa usually was the one who went because she loved this kinds of events. Sansa was like Catelyn in that aspect and Robb was very much like his father, knowing what he must do for the sake of business. But those two were in university now and it wouldn't be fair to make them come all the way to Winterfell when they were busy with their studies.

So now it was Arya's turn to accompany them to those parties; the problem was, she hated them with all her heart. Arya never wanted to wear dresses or nothing fancy, and she hated those types of reunions were you're supposed to be quiet and mingle with people. Her daughter was more of wild parties, hard rock festivals and Catelyn had to threaten her in order for her to put that goddamn dress on. Now they were in the car going to the company building were the party was going to be held and they were still arguing about it.

"Why couldn't you bring Bran; he likes to meet people!"

"Darling, you know very well it's school night. You no longer have classes since you're a senior" it was Eddard who answered now, he was always the most patient with their daughter.

"But you know I'm going to say something stupid, I'll ruin my dress or I'll punch Joffrey again and then mum is going to be mad!"

"Joffrey isn't going to be there, neither Tommen and Myrcella because Robert finally divorced Cercei. I heard Robert is bringing his eldest sons, Robb is friend with them since they all study in King's Landing"

"Then he should've come!" Arya continued her tantrum in the back of the car, complaining all the way until they arrived. Catelyn could see the vein popping in Eddard's forehead and she knew she must do something before he steps in. Even though Eddard loved his little girls and favourited her among all of their kids, counting Jon and Theon, if she manages to piss her father off there will be war in the house once they go back. Arya also had the drama queen gene, she was like her sister in that aspect.

She waited until they parked the car and motioned her husband to go ahead while she had a word with Arya.

"Arya, just try to play nice this evening and don't ruin your dress. It's not that hard"

"But I didn't even want to come…"

"Arya, really just try, you might even have fun. Can you do me that favour?" her daughter sighted, she truly hated those parties but it was important for her to attend them. After all, once the company was in hands of her and her siblings they would be the ones having to attend and organize this lavish parties. Besides, she should meet and be in good terms with people her father does business, it was just part of everything. This was her future.

"What's in it for me? You said a favour, then what can I get you to do for me in return?" and Arya's business nature showed up, what Catelyn was hoping for. Arya was a natural in business, even sharper than Robb. Sansa and Arya shared that treat, both having eyes for opportunities they can benefit from. Robb was more of a plan kind of guy, Bran was also a planner but he was much more careful, having even more vision. Rickon was looking to be an aggressive dealer, perhaps too much. Jon was also a confrontational kind of guy, he could be a good strategy planner but the kid wanted to join the military since he was a little boy. And Theon was bound to direct Greyjoy companies in the Iron Lands, he lived with them since his sister thought he'd benefit living with Ned since Theon's father had mental problems that could harm a kid while growing up.

She pretended to be in deep thought for a moment "I'll convince your father to let you go to that university in Braavos you were accepted into". Arya's face lit up. Arya had been accepted into The House of Black&White university in Braavos, but Ned and Catelyn were not convinced to let her go. One thing was being in a three-hour flight away from home, like Robb, or in a 4-hour drive, like Sansa, a day's drive like Jon. But one thing was an 8 hour flight to go to Braavos. Arya really wanted to go to the free cities and live in that country but Ned didn't want to lose his little girl. She didn't want her daughter to go but once she did her research on that university, it was the best in what Arya wanted to pursue and they had a worldwide recognized fencing coach, Arya aimed high applying to that university and it wouldn't be good to held her back. Catelyn was going to talk to Ned herself but now she could use it to her advantage.

"Fine! But…" Catelyn raised her finger stopping Arya in mid complain, she was going to put the terms of that favour.

"I'll help you convince your father only if you behave tonight BUT you're going to make an effort, smile, play nice and engage in conversation. If I catch you once making a face or sulking in a corner or having more than two drinks –last business party, Theon got Arya drunk – then it's over and I won't help you in the least bit. Deal?"

She saw all range of emotions going through Arya's eyes, until she stomped a foot and groan in frustration and grumbling a "Fine". Seriously, how could an 18year old still throw tantrums like a child?

"Good, now let's go inside and meet your father. I'm sure Robert would be pleased to see you, you know he has a soft spot for you" she smiled and took her daughter's hand and led the way.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Catelyn was feeling confident they could get through the night without any incidents. Arya was behaving, engaging in polite small talk with some of their acquaintances. Ned had gone into Robert duty, preventing his old friend to get drunker than usual, the man had a thing for getting passed out drunk and making a fool of himself at the very beginning of the parties. Edric, Robert's son, was helping Ned.

Robert had brought Edric and Gendry from King's Landing, the latter being the eldest and the one Robert was hoping would get into the business very soon. Apparently Robert wanted all his kids to be in the family business; Ned had been talking to her about Mya, one of Robert's daughters, who had a sharper eye in business than her brothers, but she was attending college faraway and couldn't make it to this party.

The Baratheon gene was strong on Gendry and Edric, especially in Gendry. Both guys looked so much like his father did in his youth, sharing his good looks with the thick black hair, big frames and blue eyes. They were undeniably Baratheons.

Anyways, now she was on her way to check up on her daughter to see if she was really making an effort in maintaining her part of the deal. And what a surprise it was in seeing her girl talking to Gendry Baratheon but the look of annoyance in Arya's face was worrying her, apparently the boy couldn't read the signs or was just ignoring them.

"So what's so wrong in acting like a lady and pretending to like this kinds of parties?" she heard Gendry asking Arya.

"Everything, because I'm no lady and I hate this parties" her daughter deadpanned while eating a cake from the dessert table.

"But you ARE attending this party and you Are wearing a dress and you ARE a Stark. That makes you a lady, you ARE a lady!" the boy grinned, trying his best to annoy Arya. This was going to end badly.

"Do not call me a lady!"

"As m'lady commands!" She could see Gendry bowing in front of her daughter. Arya shoved Gendry. The boy was a giant and she was thankful for that, if he wasn't that tall and big he'd probably been thrown off his feet to the floor, Arya was famous for shoving people all the time. Catelyn was going to interrupt that moment and reprimand Arya but Gendry's heartfelt laugh made her stop. That laugh Gendry had for some reason made her stop her way and take a notice of the full picture, the boy seemed to be pretty interested in Arya and his laughter somehow managed to pass onto Arya who was trying hard to fight it.

"That was unladylike!"

"Stupid, bull"

After a few minutes standing still Catelyn could see that Arya and Gendry were engaging in conversation, the guy actually pretending to annoy her most of the time and Arya punching him in the arm at every attempt. For the very first time, Arya had met someone who could keep up and stand his foot against her. Catelyn was shocked, so much she needed to get away.

* * *

For some odd reason she couldn't help glancing every so often at Arya. Gendry was always following her wherever she went on that party, it was so obvious Robert and Ned were starting to crack jokes about it, behind the kids back.

"You think we can finally join houses?" Robert said while emptying his glass.

"Don't rush it, my friend! If he's anything like you I don't even want him to befriend my little girl" Ned answered, his faced was flushed by now. Plan taking care of Robert was ending, it was starting to become old friends drinking time.

"Nah, my eldest boy is a good one, that he sure is. But he seems to have fallen for the Baratheon curse of falling for Starks!"

Alright, so Catelyn wasn't imagining Gendry flirting with Arya. Gods, she just hoped her daughter would know how to handle an admirer the right way and not beating him up to leave her alone, like she did with poor Edric Dayne.

* * *

The quiet business party was now a full blown party because Robert liked it that way, having demanded a dance floor and a band been hired. Now, after dinner, drinks already downed by most of the attendees it was full blown celebration mode.

Ned and Robert were happily drinking, having closed down a big business antic the day before with the Frey's company. The business was expanding towards places they never knew or imagined.

The have the mines in Winterfell, under Stark Co. Stag Enterprises, Robert's, was a huge in the construction business, they were tycoons and obviously always aligned in the business ventures. Now they were setting their eyes on a higher stake project that Ned still hadn't talked her much about.

Now Ned was tipsy dancing with her and Robert was dancing with Arya, her favorite endearment niece since she was little, and making her laugh and blush. She could swear the guy must be teasing her with Gendry. Arya was so going to hate that poor boy.

Another song played and Ned still wanted to dance, so they danced and she noted Arya was no longer dancing with the big figure of Robert, but Gendry. The kid was a great dancer, twirling Arya around and making her laugh, but was most important was that he didn't press it further, he kept a rational distance for people who have just met. At least, he wasn't like his father who flirted shamesly and didn't know the boundaries of personal space towards women who were not related to him.

She can't help but feeling happy and proud of her daughter behaving properly and like a girl at this moment. Ned is moving them around the dancefloor, casually towards the tables to sit down again with Robert who is laughing with his son Edric. As they pass Arya and Gendry she can hear part of whatever they're talking about.

"Shut up! I look like an oak tree!" Arya spat glaring at Gendry.

"But a very nice oak tree!" Catelyn would have loved to see Arya's expression at Gendry's response but they passed by them so fast towards their table.

"Look Ned, our kids are getting along so fine! I'm telling you! Something will happen there!" Robert cheered and Edric laughed looking at his brother dancing along Arya. Ned was looking at his daughter with a serious face now, if he was thinking the same as her that picture of the kids dancing would be a reminder of a similar scene that took place years ago between Ned's sister and Robert.

"I'm telling you Ned, you couldn't wish for a better boy for your girl. My boy is heading to Braavos, he's finishing college this semester, top of his class, he's going to be the head on our new venture there! He's sharp in the business but good heart in everything else! I'm proud of him! Hells, I'm proud of this one too – Robert ruffled Edric's hair making the younger Baratheon laugh and complain like a little boy – this one is just starting college and he's doing great! My Mya is going to start working with me very soon, and my two other girls are doing fine in high school My twins are titans on sports going on tournaments and all! I was lucky to get such great kids that I don't really deserve" Catelyn wanted to coo at Robert because he looked so cute talking like a proud father about his kids, with a gleam on his eyes. He was telling the truth, his kids were his proud and joy now.

Robert could be a womanizer and an extremely fertile man, but he took full responsibility of all the kids he had fathered. Providing them with the finest education once he learns about their existence, since he almost never keeps tracks of the many women he sleeps with. He had provided every one of the kids mothers a very generous alimony for the kids and them to live peacefully. He had provided them the help to establish businesses or shops the woman wanted. He kept a close eye on the kid's family lives and if something didn't seem right he stepped in. He tried to be a present figure in his kids' lives and Catelyn was happy about it because at first Robert was thrown aback when he first found out about Gendry who was living in foster care because his mother had died when he was little. Perhaps that was why Robert seemed to be most fond of Gendry, since he was the only one who had lived with him for a while before going to college.

Eddard was still looking at Arya and Gendry, Arya tugging Gendry's hand while making their way towards the dessert table. Her husband's face was serious and unreadable. He was thinking hard about something and Catelyn was about to ask him if everything was okay when he sighted and raised his glass to have a sip, then he looked her in the eye before smiling softly and letting out a chuckle.

"My Arya is going to Braavos for college, seems like the gods have intertwined the paths of those two" Ned raised his glass towards Robert who was laughing loudly now and yelling something about future weddings and grandchildren.

Catelyn couldn't help but smile because Arya indeed had fulfilled her part of the deal and she earned her reward. Hells, Catelyn didn't even had to talk to Eddard at all, but Arya wasn't going to find that out. Arya behaved liked a lady tonight and that made her earn, with all means, her permission to move to Braavos and attend college.

She glanced at her daughter one more time, seeing her laughing at something Gendry had said and him looking at her in a special way. Her daughter had made quite an impression on the Baratheon boy. Perhaps Arya not only earned her permission to go to Braavos but something more.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

Hey! So the parents are done but I still have some ideas like Gendry asking for a favour and maybe HotPie. I even am thinking about a chapter where Arya is the one asking for a favour from someone… but I'm still figuring that out.

Anyways, fav, follow if you liked this. Reviews make me very happy and keep me motivated.


	9. HotPie

Convincing Arya

 **HotPie**

Everything was going to be hell. This party he agreed to cater had taken such a toll on him. First, the woman who was throwing the party changed her mind every freaking second and called him at ungodly hours to ask him if he could add some shit or another to the menu. Once he talked to her and agreed on a menu that was doable, elegant and with fresh ingredients that were in season (who thinks you can get freaking passion fruits on mid-winter in Winterfell?! IMPOSSIBLE)

Now he had the menu set, he was halfway through preparing everything, his old friend Gendry was helping him preparing stuff and he was going to waiter tomorrow at the event. Gendry with his good looks and polite talking was a natural charmer, every time he had called him to waiter, in order to gain a few extra bucks, the ladies were enchanted and Gendry was extremely competent.

However, the problem was that Jeyne had cancelled him and couldn't make it tomorrow as a waitress. She was the one who usually helped him in making tarts and helping setting up the tables but now he needed to call someone else because Jeyne was stupid and broke her goddamn leg playing tennis. Stupid tennis.

"Why don't you call Willow?" Gendry asked him while chopping strawberries for the mini tarts. It was really an advantage he had met Gendry years ago while working at a small café during high school. Now they were in college needing extra cash, HotPie because well he was a culinary student and it was very expensive while Gendry had several jobs to support himself because he refused to ask his father any money, daddy issues to the max.

"She's got the flu"

"Lommy?"

"Has classes tomorrow night, can't make it"

"Mycah?"

"Got his wisdom teeth removed, he's high as a kite"

"I tried calling my brother but he says he has a date and Mya is off the radar again"

"Why can't I have more friends?!"

"Because you spend all your time here locked on your kitchen cooking, working at restaurants or helping your father run the restaurant or cooking for that rich houses"

HotPie could sense his eyes popping open, Gendry had given him an idea. Why didn't he think about it?!

"Gendry, you're a motherfucking genious"

"What? What did I say?" his friend look surprised and clueless.

"Arya is in town! You know, she's my friend! You met her once a few years ago, when I first started helping my dad at the Stark house! She was the little Stark girl, remember?". Gendry looked deep in thought trying to remember who the hell was Arya Stark "I remember you and a little, skinny boy named Arry… but no Arya"

"Arry is a nickname, you stupid. Arya is Arry! She went to high school to Braavos but she's back now. Arrived a few days ago, I already saw her! Why didn't I think of her? She'd probably help me"

"But why would she help you? I mean, she's your friend but she's a lady! She'd probably has no idea what is to work as a waitress or how to serve people since she's usually the one who gets served!"

"You don't know Arry, she isn't a regular lady. She's just… you'll see!" he was calling her cellphone now, putting her on speaker while he was making dough for something he needed to prepare.

"HotTart!" Gendry chuckled at Arya's not creative nickname

"Hey, ARry! I need your help!"

"What's going on?"

"Remember my catering business I talked to you about?"

"Yeah, you are catering this big party tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, well one of my helpers broke her leg and the others I usually call for help are unavailable. Do you mind giving me hand today and tomorrow?"

"But like what do I have to do?"

"Well, now help me prepare a few things and tomorrow help me waitressing and organizing the tables and all. My team is usually of five, but now we're one girl down! I'm sorry to call you just to ask a favour but please, help me! I'll make you a batch of those lemon cakes you love so much and I'll pay you, Jeyne's salary is yours!" Arya was quiet for a while, until they heard a rumble through the other side of the line.

"Auch, motherfucker!" Arya whispered. What was she doing now?

"Arry? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I just fell climbing down the window" he could see Gendry mouthing a 'what the fuck' at hearing Arya saying she fell out of a window "Where are you now?"

"My house, preparing the food that needs to be ready beforehand. You know my new address, right?"

"Yeah, I know how to get to your new place! I'm on my way! You better make it two badges of lemon cakes because I just bruised the shit out of me!" his friend hanged up.

"We got a girl!" he yelled in excitement.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was still cooking while Gendry was chopping stuff on the other side when the house's back door, that was on the kitchen, popped open and Arya came in carrying a motorcycle helmet "Hi!"

Him and Arya had met years ago as children when his father used to work at the Stark manor, since they were almost the same age they used to play a lot. For years, before she went to study abroad, Arya was the ultimate tomboy with her short hair and wearing her older brother's old clothes. Nowadays, she was still a tomboy but she looked like a girl she couldn't pass as a boy now. Her hair had grown, reaching her mid back and she wore now old rock tshirt with yoga pants and biker boots.

"Hey! I'm here, what you want me to do?!"

"First, wash your hands and then you are helping me in preparing the tart shells, remember how we used to do that?"

"Yeah, I remember" Arya smiled and went to wash her hands by the sink, drying them with a towel and pulling up her sleeves and putting on an apron and a bandana over her head after tying her hair in a ponytail. As kids they used to make tons of pastries, well he made them and Arya helped him a bit and ate most of them with her sister Sansa (who actually learnt how to make then).

"And what were you doing to fall from a window?"

"Ugh, mum had visitors. I was going to sneak out anyway, you called and gave me a place to go to and something to do"

"And when did you learnt to drive a motorcycle?" he asked pointing the helmet she brought with her. Arya used to be a weird girl who knew tons of stuff regular girls her age knew like fencing, water dancing, krav maga, how to play with knives and now she knew how to ride a motorcycle.

"hahá! That's a secret!"

It wasn't even a minute when he caught Gendry motioning him something with a weird expression, like what?

"Oh, right! Arry, you remember my friend Gendry? I believe I introduce you a few years back?" Hotpie felt bad, he had forgotten to reintroduce those two and Gendry was probably telling him he felt awkward talking to Arya.

"Yeah, I believe I remember you…" she said and Gendry still looked weird, What the hell was his problem?

"Yeah… I kind of remember you too but you looked different, I mean you were small, smaller like you know, like… yeah… I remember you!" Gendry was looking down, completely red in the face, neck and ears and Arya was just lost, as lost as HotPie was.

"Arry, Gendry though you were actually a boy!"

"No, I did not!" Gendry looked horrified.

"Lier! You told me so a while ago before calling Arya!"

"Well, I used to cut my hair short and yeah, I looked like a boy and I always pretended to be one so I don't blame you. I still look like a boy with long hair, though"

"You definitely don't look like a boy now… I mean you look like a girl, well not a girl a lady but yeah, you don't look like a boy anymore" what the fuck did Gendry just said? Arya was looking at him. HotPie couldn't tell if Arya's expression meant she wanted to punch his friend or laugh at his blabbering.

Alright, to HotPie this day was going to be stressful as hell.

* * *

Hours passed and almost everything was set. Arya finished placing the tart shells, those only were supposed to be baked tomorrow. The fruit was chopped, jelly was made. Desserts were already prepared and chilling in the fridge.

Saultry food was done, only to be reheated the next day. Gendry, Arya and him were a good team. Even though Gendry kept dropping things all the time, and saying weird stuff and blushing like mad every time Arya talked to him. What was his problem? He had never seen him act that clumsy since he met him. And Arya was no better! She was blushing also, picking on Gendry and making him say weird stuff. It was an odd dance.

And then Gendry started picking on Arya calling her a lady to annoy her and Arya kept calling Gendry stupid. Then the stupid Gendry smiles started happening, Arya punching Gendry's arm as a warning. She was punching him lightly; he knew it because if she punched Gendry like he knew she could the guy would end up bruised. Then Arya started throwing flour at Gendry after he smeared a bit of batter on her face. It was horrible!

What? It seems liked they… couldn't just get along peacefully. Anyways, thanks the gods this night was almost over. Now they were all packing things up, so they could just put them in the van tomorrow morning and head off to location.

Arya was talking to Gendry since he asked how long she was staying or if she was going to Braavos at all. He heard her saying she was staying for good to attend college, he kept prying about her major, which was art and a tons of lots of stuff. They guy just kept asking her questions and she asked him a million questions too. They were talking about movies when her phone went off.

"What up Jon? Yeah I took your bike, alright I'll fill the gas tank! Gods you're such a drama queen! I'm at HotPie's! Pick you up? Fine!" she hanged up as she finished talking to her brother.

"So Jon wants me to pick him up. I'll be here tomorrow morning. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" and she was off, soon after a motor rumble was heard.

Gendry was hunched over, his friend just said "Wow, that was wow!" And then started banging his head on the table "I made a fool of myself!"

"Dude, What is your problem?!"

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was that… hot!" HotPie was surprised. In all his life he had never heard Gendry calling a girl "hot". It didn't mean Gendry was lame with girls, totally the opposite but they were the ones who usually seek him out and ask him out. Gendry's relationships had been very few and very short lived ones, but he was usually confident and cool around girls. Now it was just like a high schooler acting around the popular girl.

"You like Arya?"

"No! I mean she seems cool but I mean she's just way too pretty! I didn't know you had friends that pretty! It took me off guard…" Arya wasn't ugly but calling her pretty was really… weird. HotPie couldn't know actually because he considered Arya like a little sister having grown up together and they never lost touch with each other once she moved to Braavos. Now that he thought about it Arry wasn't ugly, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world either, that tittle belonged to Sansa in his opinion, but Arya was pretty in a non-conventional way! Yeah, that's how he would describe her! She was cool with her odd fashion sense, now long hair and grey eyes. Her attitude was cool too since she didn't give a fuck about people's opinion and always did as she pleased.

Maybe that's what caught Gendry's attention, she was unlike any girl who had chased after his friend. Now everything made sense. Arya just didn't give two dust fucks about Gendry, barely paying him attention and calling him stupid.

"Of fucks, keep it in your pants and get over it until I finish this job! You're like a clumsy high schooler with a crush around her!" Hot pie went to pack more stuff and putting things in containers and onto the fridge.

"Do you think she'd go on a date with me?" Gendry was chasing him.

"Don't ask my friend out!" If those two dated and ended badly he'd be the one caught up in the middle. No, no, no he didn't want any of that.

"Do you think she's way out of my league?"

"Gendry, yes. You said it yourself, she's a lady and you're stupid"

"Tell me! What she likes!"

"Fuck off!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know"

"Who's Jon?"

"Her brother"

"She has brothers?"

"Yeah, Robb. Jon is actually her cousin, the same as Theon. Then Bran and Rickon are younger than her. She also has an older sister"

"Fuck! And I thought I had like a thousand siblings"

"Yeah, well. You can't ask her out!"

"Gods! She's just wow!"

"Fuck off, Gendry!"

He spent the rest of the night packing things and shutting Gendry about his friend. –All he could do now was pray to the gods Gendry managed to keep it in his pants tomorrow.

* * *

It was over! HotPie finally managed to sit down on his couch and close his eyes for a bit, he was exhausted.

"So that was fun!" Arya exclaimed from somewhere. He had his eyes closed, finally catching a rest from all the hard work of the past few days. That party was a success, he received tons of compliments and gave his business cards to a lot of the attendees. He was sure he had gotten at least three parties for the next weeks. It was all paying off.

"I'm starved" he heard Gendry say. Tom and Anguy had gone their own way after they wrapped things up at the party. Now they were just him, Gendry and Arya. He heard rumble coming from the kitchen, it surely was one of them placing left overs on the fridge or searching for something to eat.

"Take leftovers with you" he yawned, still with his eyes closed. He was trying hard not to get asleep sitting on his couch, if he did his back was going to kill him tomorrow.

"HotPie, I'm leaving, okay?" one of them asked him… he couldn't tell which one since he or she sounded far away. He just mumbled something acknowledging what was said to him, tomorrow he'd make their deposit of what they had earned tonight, that's what they usually did.

"Shh…" he heard one silencing the other… and some giggles. Then there was movement and he could swear he was being moved. He felt like he was underwater, he'd never been this exhausted in his life.

"Think you can give me a ride?" that must be Arya asking for a ride, since Gendry had a car.

"Where to m'lady?" yup, it was definitely Arya asking for a ride.

"Your place, we're having dinner with all this leftovers"

"As m'lady commands!" and more giggles came and another weird noises he couldn't make out of.

What the fuck?!

His eyes popped open as soon as his brain was able to process what he heard a few seconds ago. The room was dark and he was alone, lying in his couch with a blanket covering him.

Did he fall asleep? He could swear he was just resting his eyes, very much conscious. He pulled his phone out and cursed when he saw the time, it was 2am in the morning. He had been asleep for hours! They arrived around 10pm! He called Gendry immediately, it didn't matter what time it was but he was lead to voicemail.

"Asshole! You had better not taken Arry to your flat!" he hanged up. Fuck, there was nothing he could do now! If he called Arya he'd probably rat out to her Gendry's interest on her if the idiot hadn't make it any more public to the world!

All freaking day during their job they had been flirting, he recognized it! It was plain flirtation! Apparently Arya became a flirt or no longer found Gendry annoying as she did the day before.

All he could do now was go to sleep properly in his bed, but every ounce of sleep had escaped so he could only do what he did whenever he was stressed out and that was baking.

4 batches of lemon cakes, 2 of blueberry cupcakes and an apple cobbler later he felt the exhaustion creeping back and he went straight to bed. As soon as the sun rises, he was calling his best brined to insult him madly.

* * *

"You tosser I made your deposit and I have your lemon cakes bagged and all, come and get them" A day had passed and there had been no word of Arya nor Gendry…

When Gendry finally picked his phone, since he called him as soon as the sun had risen, the guy mumbled asleep something about been busy and when HotPie could swear he heard someone else Gendry hanged up on him!

No… It wouldn't have gotten that far… right? Then why didn't they pick their phones?!

He was cooking again things he'd bring to his father's restaurant when the door to the kitchen opened and Arya appeared smiling. She was wearing different clothing, thanks the gods! Jean shorts and a black tank top and her hair was still wet. She must have been doing her Saturday morning workout and came right after that.

"Hey! I'm on a run, just came to pick my payment!"

"There they are, bagged" he pointed to the paper bags by the counter. She smiled and opened one of them, shoving one of the cakes into her mouth "I already made the deposit on your bank account. Thanks for your help yesterday, really!"

"No problem" she smiled.

"So, Arry I have a something I want to ask you…"

"What?" she asked with her mouth full of cake.

"Amm, yesterday Gendry gave you a ride, right?"

"Yeah"

"and…" he was cut off by a car honk and Arya laughed.

"That stupid. Sorry HotPie, gotta go! Gendry and I are going for a swim by the lake, it's been ages since I went there and we have to take advantage we have sunlight today!"

"But…"

"Bye!" she was off the door just as fast as she came a while ago.

No…

What the fuck?! NO!

He dialed Gendry again until he reached voicemail. That fucker was avoiding his calls! He was about to smash something when his phone buzzed with a text.

"Don't be mad at him! It was all my fault! And consider yourself our matchmaker ; ) – Arya Stark"

A second later he received another message from Gendry this time "I owe you big one, she's just great! Great! GREATEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET!"

Those idiots!

How on earth could he know those two would hook up after a day of meeting?!

How? That didn't happen in real life, only on cheesy girly flicks!

His phone buzzed again with another message from Gendry "Thanks for the lemon cakes, they are great!"

Oh that was just great! It those two had an awful breakup he was caught in the middle. Well, he wouldn't take any sides! But… if those two ended up really hitting it off then it could be a great thing. Aw shits, he was too tired to actually start pointing out reasons why it could be a good thing. He just hoped neither of those two screwed it up.

Fuck, who'd have thought that he'd be "HotPie the matchmaker"

Fucking idiots.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

There's still Gendry's favour and maybe Arya asking another favour from Gendry (I already wrote one about it in another story).

Fav and follow if you like. Reviews are very welcomed and make me happy. : )


	10. Gendry

Convincing Arya

 **Gendry**

When did Arya grow boobs?

When did Arya got such a nice ass?

When did her waist got so small?

But the most important that had been crossing his mind ever since the pool incident two days ago was:

WHEN DID ARYA GROW UP?!

Just two days ago she was only Arya, Arya Stark who was Jon and Robb's little sister! Who happened to be his best friends. Now, Arya was just Arya, the girl he saw naked, skinny dipping on her swimming pool. Yeah, Margaery Tyrell, Jeyne Westerling, Sansa Stark and Ygritte Wilde were skinny dipping too but he wasn't looking at them. He didn't even give them a glance, the first thing he saw two days ago when he went into the pool area of the Starks was Arya walking around the edge of the pool before jumping in it.

And it might have been a second but in that second he saw Arya's lean fit body, her body was worked for all the training she did and it showed, her legs were… well, she had killer legs and her ass was glorious. His eyes couldn't resist tracing her legs, went up the curvature of her ass to notice that her waist was tiny and he could be sure it'd feel real nice to place his arms around it to draw her near to him and further up he saw two perky breasts. They weren't big, but they were there and they would probably fit well enough in his hands and the long neck she had would be a lovely place to kiss until he reached her mouth.

Where did that killer body came from? He was grateful nobody could see it since she hid it so well behind her normally loose fitting clothing. He wanted to be the only man to ever see it.

"MY EYES!" Robb screamed as he entered the pool yard and saw the nude fest that was happening in his swimming pool.

"what is going on? OH! For Fucks sake?! What the hell are you doing?!" Was Jon's scream as he covered his eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" Theon asked with the perverted smile he usually has when he sees girls, Jon punched him in the throat for that and Gendry was grateful since he was about to do it himself.

The girls were screaming, well Sansa, Jeyne and Margaery were screaming for the guys to leave while they went to cover themselves. Ygritte just continued floating on the water, but at this time everyone had seen Ygritte nude at some point, Jon's girlfriend had a thing for taking her clothes off.

And Arya just remained covering herself, not leaving the water. And at some point Robb dragged him by the collar because apparently he wasn't moving he just… stared at Arya. And her naked image, the sight of her milky white skin was burned in his brain forever.

Two nights in a row he had the wildest dreams of his life, the most sinful, lustful, depraved, lascivious dreams of his 22 years of life. All of those dreams involved a naked Arya, there were voyeuristic dreams of him watching her naked at a lake, her naked on his bed, her naked around him, her naked while de did things to her.

He wanted to die and he wanted to see her naked again, he wanted to die after seeing her naked again. But he shouldn't see her naked, he shouldn't even want to since she was Arya! And Arya was his friend, the one who kept him company while Jon was deployed and Robb was on King's Landing with Theon going to college.

Two days he'd been cooped up in his apartment, going into Thoreau mode and taking cold showers, he'd had 18 cold showers in the matter of two days.

He remembers that before he considered Arya just a kid, and one day he looked at her and realized she was a pretty girl. Now he was reconsidering their whole relationship, he knew he was protective of her resenting every guy that looked at her when they went out. Before he thought he hated Aegon Targaryen when he asked her on a date because that guy was a douche, he thought he hated Ned Dayne for taking her to prom because the blond prick was just too soft and he was sure he hated Lancel Lannister when Arya went out with him for the only fact that he was a Lannister and he hated Lannisters. But now, he wondered if what he felt at the time was jealousy…

He wasn't a jealous guy, well he never got jealous of any guy that got near his ex girlfriends. But he utterly hated with all his power the guys that got near Arya. He never realized he was jealous before. He groaned when his mind was filled with the image of Arya sucking face with any of those guys… he wanted him to be the one kissing her.

Two days ago he never thought of the idea of kissing Arya, now it was all he really wanted. Besides seeing her naked. His mind was going off again with pictures of Arya's slender body sprawled on his bed while moaning his name. He felt dirty, he felt dirty as he fought with his hand going all the way down to stroke his manhood.

He needed a fucking cold shower again.

* * *

He felt gross, grotesque and dirty because he had jacked off in his shower thinking about Arya. He got a plan now, going to the gym and work out so hard he would not be able to move for five days if that didn't kill his horniness, nothing will.

"Fuck!" he yelled and covered himself with his towel as he saw that someone was spread on his bed reading a magazine, the same person who was torturing him in his mind: Arya.

"Can you at least call before entering?" he was annoyed; she shouldn't be here not when he was that… conflicted. And besides, he almost walked in naked into his bedroom, since he was using the towel not to cover himself but to dry his hair.

"I did call, several times but you are not answering your phone two days in a row and everyone is concerned. I knocked the door and you wouldn't answer so I decide to invite myself in, heard the shower running and decided to wait till you come out" she answered shrugged uninterested while reading her magazine.

"Arya, you can't just invite yourself in" well, she always did and It had never bothered him before but before she… wasn't in any danger from himself…

"Why not? Unless you're dating you told me I can always come in" he snorted, yeah he did tell her that once. There was no way to win this argument without being more exposed, so he went to grab clothes and returned to the bathroom to change again. He put on underwear, sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt, he wanted to be as covered as possible, he was even putting on socks since he felt so vulnerable.

"Arya, can you leave? I'm not feeling well…"

"What's wrong?" Her eyes instantly raised from her magazine to look at him, her voiced carried her concerned.

"I… I have a headache" which was true, he had a headache as he tried to look at her eyes and not let them wander over her figure, only covered by some shorts that should be illegal to wear and an oversized Smiths t-shirt, his t-shirt. The sight of Arya wearing something from his was already playing tricks In his mind. She needed to leave, immediately.

She lifted herself from the bed, perhaps she would leave. He prayed she would leave, but she was making his way towards him, who was still standing by his drawer with his socks in one hand.

"Do you have a fever?" her hand was in his forehead and it burned, her touch burned, he could feel the heat going to every part of his body, especially down south.

"No, it's just a migraine" he said with difficulty, his voice sounding hoarse.

"I think you do have a fever, you're hot and red all over" gods, she was so innocent and concerned about him, it made him feel worse in every way possible.

"I'll... I'll be fine. Don't worry, I just need to sleep" her brows furrowed confused and he looked away, he looked down to avoid her gaze. Her eyes were so… enchanting.

"You are acting weird"

"I don't feel well"

"Liar, I know you. There's something more, tell me what's bothering you" he raised his eyes to hers again but the sight of her biting her lip distracted him "You're acting shy" she deadpanned.

"I'm... I just don't feel good. Can you leave?"

"Is it because you saw me naked the other day?"

"What?! No!"

"Then why can't you look at me directly? Are you mad at me or something?"

"no, it's not it's just…" he sighted. She knew him too well, she'd caught his lies and she was biting her lip again "Don't do that" he thought out loud, shit.

"What?"

he huffed "nothing, just leave me alone Arya"

"I'm not leaving, not until you tell me what's going on!" she crossed her arms making a stand. Why was she the stubbornest person in the world? It was maddening sometimes.

"Fine! It has something to do with what I saw that day at the pool!" her eyes flickered at that

"It's not a big deal, you saw a bunch of girls naked so?" he brought his pals towards his face and groaned in frustration "So you got lucky and managed to see Margaery and Sansa naked, most guys would call you lucky"

"Arya, leave!" his voice was muffled behind his hands.

"Not until you tell me what's really going on!"

"Fine!" he took a step forward, anger running through him as she was not obeying him, looking her directly in the eyes "I can't get that picture out of my fucking mind and it's driving me insane!"

she took steps backward as he continued walking towards her "But… Was It really that shocking for you to see them naked?" was she really that naïve to think that he only saw those girls who he didn't pay a glance.

"Arya, I didn't even glance at them because my eyes were set on you" he cornered her against the wall, caging her with his big frame and his arms at both sides of her face. He sensed her taking a deep breath before speaking, her eyes no longer kept the sutbborness from before but something else, something resembling fear.

"Is your problem the fact that you didn't like what you saw?" she bit her lip again. How on earth can she think that?!

He heard himself snort at her question "My problem, Arya" he licked his lips "Is that I liked what I saw way too much" he drew his face closer to hers

"Really?" she sounded surprised

"Really. You can't just go around naked in front of me and think it would not affect me" his voice lowered to being barely a whisper as he got even closer, just a few centimeters separating them and him getting lost in her grey eyes.

"But… you… I… "

"So now do me a favour, okay ARry? Always keep your clothes on in front of me, okay? Unless you want me to lose the little self-control I have. You can't just walk naked in front of a guy" she nodded softly as he finished speaking. He was closing the distance, just barely millimeters away from her mouth "So, now leave please?" he begged "It's very hard to control myself with the image of your sweet little naked body burning freshly in my head. Just give me a few days and we'll be back to normal, yeah?" she nodded again "Good girl" he kissed her cheek "Now leave" he whispered before backing off straight to the shower.

He took a cold shower for the nth time that day and when he got out of the bathroom he was relieved and disappointed to find that Arya in fact did obeyed him and left.

* * *

It's been a week and everyone is being suspicious of his absence in the Stark house and why he has taken so many shifts at work and that's why he's parking in front of the Stark house now, making his way inside.

This was the planned weekend everyone had, Rob and Jon confirming his presence two days ago. Their parents were leaving and they would have the house alone for days, they were planning on throwing a party and all. If he didn't go, everyone would find out he was avoiding something.

But as he got inside the house was uncommonly quiet and there was no one around.

"Hello?" he said and pet one of the wolves who went to greet him, Nymeria who happened to be Arya's pet "Nym, where's everybody?" he asked the wolf softly as he pet her.

"Everyone's gone" he turned around to find Arya coming down the stairs.

"gone?" he asked. His brain was already signaling him to run, this was dangerous.

"Yup" she walked past him with Nymeria following her towards the kitchen and he knew he should be walking straight to his car but his feet were following her "Theon was an idiot who arrived with the keg before mum and dad left so they took Jon, Robb and Theon with them to boring business meetings"

"oh.. and…"

"Since there was going to be no party, Sansa and Margaery left for HighGarden with Jeyne. Bran is going to stay with the Reeds and Rickon went camping with Shireen"

"And they left you alone?" he asked distracted by the sight of Arya's mid riff as her crop top lifted as she looked for a bottle of water in the fridge".

"Yup" she said before taking a long sip of her water, his stupid and perverted brain made his eyes wander over her body to have a view of her perfect toned legs before he corrected himself to look up. Her eyes were on him, her brow lifted as she was probably thinking what a sick bastard he was "They all knew you'd keep me company".

The sight of her must be really affecting his brain since he imagined he perceived a certain intention behind her words. But there was no way, was there? He gulped, trying to think.

Focus.

Don't look at her, he lowered his eyes to the ground again.

"I should probably leave…" he mumbled.

"The weather is nice" she said cheerfully of all a sudden, he looked at her to find her gazing out the open doors that lead the way to the pool area "It'd be a waste not to take advantage of it" she spoke again, winking an eye at him and smiling deviously.

"What?" why was she talking about the weather, he should be leaving.

He was planning on leaving, he was sure he was going to leave when his body stopped moving because Arya was making her way towards to the pool, removing her shirt and shorts in the process and he saw a bra flying before hearing a splash.

He stood there, mouth wide open.

Leave.

Leave.

He heard a small voice in the back of his head but his body had a will of his own, removing his clothes off as he followed Arya's way and sumerged into the water. He knew things would change but at the moment he didn't care, he could only think how happy he was that Arya didn't follow through with the stupid favour he asked from her. Hells, she shouldn't even be wearing clothes in front of him at all.

Fuck it.

Literally.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So Gendry is the only one whose favour wasn't fulfilled but I don't think he minds.

Fav, follow if you like. Reviews are very welcome since they make me happy.


End file.
